Demencial pasion
by Fersi Lovedeath
Summary: Tiempos oscuros se han alzado sobre Japón, una prueba es cuando el grupo terrorista liderado por Megurine Luka secuestra a la hija del primer ministro japones, Hatsune Miku. Cuando es rescatada todos se dan cuenta de la horrible realidad: Ésta se ha "enamorado" de su secuestradora. Y sólo hay una incógnita; ¿cuál es la línea entre la demencia y el verdadero amor?
1. Descenso al infierno

¿Creyeron que había muerto? ¡Ja, no podrán deshacerse de mi tan fácil! (?) ¡Fersi ha vuelto a pesar de que dijo por ahí que aún no lo haría!

En lo personal, había estado muy entusiasmada durante meses por empezar este proyecto, y este capítulo de hecho, ya lo tenía escrito desde hace varios meses, pero lo estuve editando una y otra vez para que quedara bien.

En fin, me la pasé mucho tiempo investigando criminología y psicología, sobre todo este tipo de "enfermedades" mentales que me llaman la atención, y una de ellas es el síndrome de **Estocolmo. **¿O creían que metería psicología sin saber a qué va todo esto? ¡Obvio no! Bueno, el caso es que se hace interesante como una persona que tiene la cordura completamente quebrada debido a todo lo que ha pasado en sus días de confinamiento, llegue a sentir este tipo de cosas por su agresor. Espero de todo corazón que esta nueva historia les guste, antes aviso que su narración es un poco diferente. Ya verán de que va cuando entren.

Antes también debo decir que este fic combina los elementos del pasado con los del presente. Por una parte verán a Lily tratando de ayudar a Miku para olvidarse de su agresora, y por otra parte verán el pasado de la Hatsune cuando conoció a Luka.

Y para los que dudan: Amo el Negitoro, pero como ven no soy tanto de romanticismo ¡Pero lo adoro! Sólo que… a veces lo hago todo cruel y retorcido, como va a ser este, pero se aman entonces es Negitoro y punto x3

En fin, una larga introducción contando mi primera nota me imagino. Y aunque a veces me dé por escribir una estupidez en la narración o con los personajes para hacerlos reír, esta vez daré todo de mi parte para que sea una historia SERIA. Temas como estos no hay que tomarlos a la ligera.

Más o menos trataré de actualizar mensualmente, pero ya me conocen cómo soy, así que no se ilusionen XD

En fin, espero disfruten de este primer capítulo.

**Aclaraciones: **Respecto a los géneros y el Rating del fic estaba dudosa, pero a final de cuentas agregué romance y su respectiva M por la trama que conlleva el fic.

**Disclaimer: **Vocaloid no es de mi propiedad, así como ninguno de los personajes que aparecerán a continuación. Todo pertenece a sus respectivos creadores.

* * *

**Cap. 1: Descenso al infierno.**

El horrible sonido del tic-tac que emitía el reloj era lo único que resonaba en la habitación, rompiendo el detestable silencio en el que su cuarto se sumía en ese preciso instante. La cama era cómoda, el cuarto era evidentemente cálido, pero nada de eso la importaba.

La quería ella, y ésta parece volverse a ausentar por unos días que se le antojaban como décadas.

—Luka… Luka… por favor…

Miku gimió sobre su cama ahogando un sollozo angustiado, haciéndose bolita sobre el colchón, escondiendo su carita bañada en lágrimas entre sus rodillas. Todo esto era terrible, detestable, se sentía tan sola en esa horrible habitación sin las atenciones de su amada peli-rosa. ¿Por qué le hacía esto? ¿Por qué? Pero… era tan normal y a pesar de que seguía odiando aquello, Miku ya estaba acostumbrada a todo eso.

Siempre se lo hacía.

Días, cinco días en los que esa joven no se había pasado a saludarla por lo menos, a ver como está, si ha estado comiendo bien últimamente o si sus irritantes compañeros habían venido a fastidiarla en su ausencia ¡Nada de nada! Venían los otros cinco, claro, pero ninguno de ellos le importaba, la única que de verdad la quería era Luka, nadie más, digan lo que digan.

No es una manera _sana_ de _amar_, pero la joven Hatsune deseaba convencerse de que esa era _su_ manera de amarla. La peli-rosa se hacía extrañar de esta manera; durante dos o tres días venía a besarla y hacerla sentir como en las nubes, a emocionarla, para de la nada desaparecerse casi hasta semanas sabiendo muy bien las consecuencias. Era su forma de hacerse extrañar, dejarla llorando y sufriendo durante ese lapso de tiempo para que al llegar sonriera ante una pobre muchacha ahogándose en su propia soledad.

Cruel, muy cruel, pero recalcándolo: Así la amaba ella.

Luka… Luka… Luka, un nombre tan dulce y amargo al saborear deliciosamente cada letra de este mismo.

—Por favor… ya no me hagas esto…

¡Quería besarla y no podía! ¡Maldición! ¿Por qué siempre tenía que ser todo de esta forma? La amaba y sabía que sólo era cuestión de tiempo para que Luka decidiera volver a aparecer por esa puerta, pero la espera era… era…

— _¡Kaito, es aquí, aquí es donde la tienen los desgraciados!_

— _¡¿Qué, en serio?! ¿Y qué estás esperando? ¡Abre la maldita puerta ahora mismo!_

—_A la orden. _

¿Qué? ¿Qué era todo esto? ¿De quienes era esas voces? ¿Dónde está Luka? La curiosidad se convirtió en terror al escuchar unos pasos apresurados acercándose hasta su cuarto, y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos la puerta metálica, la barrera con la que su amada la protegía de todas las atrocidades del mundo exterior… fue derribada.

No puede…

Para su claro terror, como cuando observas una pesadilla volviéndose realidad, un grupo de hombres armados hasta los dientes se adentraron dentro de la habitación. Con sus grandes armas apuntaban en todas las direcciones, iluminándola hasta dejarla ciega con sus resplandecientes linternas que alumbraban el cuarto, que hasta ese momento estaba sumido en las penumbras.

No cabe duda… esto es un operativo para su "rescate".

— ¡Registren toda el área, busquen a más de esos mal nacidos sea como sea! —ordenó el que parecía dirigir a la brigada, el comandante de ésta que entraba apresuradamente, con los demás hombres pasándole por un lado mientras apuntaban en todas las direcciones, buscando otro escondite.

—Señor, hemos registrado la zona y está completamente despejada. Me informan que Megurine Luka, Yuma Wakizashi, Hiyama Kiyoteru, SeeU Daa-hee y otro par que no hemos podido identificar hasta el momento fueron capturados—Uno de los soldados se le acercó inusualmente tranquilo, algo desconcertante si miras el caos conformado por armas y linternas.

Buenas noticias, maravillosas noticias sin duda. De no ser por la máscara que le cubría el rostro en esos momentos, seguramente habría dibujado una amplia sonrisa en sus labios. Pero aun no es tiempo para celebrar hasta tratar con asuntos más importantes, y ese importante asunto estaba observándoles con una mirada horrorizada desde su cama. Es ella… es ella y está viva, a pesar de todo este tiempo esa mal nacida no le había hecho daño ¡Estaba viva!

Este es el mejor día de todos durante estos últimos dos años.

Kaito Shion, como se hacía llamar aquel que lideraba la operación para su rescate, caminó cautelosamente hasta la joven de cabellos turquesa, quien al ver como se aproximaban hasta su dirección trataba de pegarse más a la cabecera de la cama como podía. Por otra parte, al muchacho no le extrañó tal reacción, tanto tiempo viviendo quien-sebe que atrocidades durante dos años… debe ser horrendo y traumático para una simple muchacha de ahora diecinueve años.

Hizo ademán de acariciarle el cabello con ternura, pero la Hatsune reaccionó de forma agresiva apartándolo de un fuerte manotazo, alejándose como si le quemara ese simple tacto.

— ¡No me toque, aléjese de mí! — ¿Q-qué? ¿Por qué le gritaba? Miku se tomó la cabeza con ambas manos, haciéndose un ovillo en su lugar con tal de protegerse.

—Miku…

— ¡No me toque! ¿¡Quién es usted!?

—Miku… ¿No me recuerdas? —Le preguntó decepcionado ante la escena, pues este no es el encuentro que había estado planeando desde años atrás —S-soy tu novio… Kaito.

¡¿NOVIO?! ¡No, de ninguna manera, eso no es cierto! Ella jamás estaría con otra persona que no fuera su adorada Megurine ¡Jamás! Debía de estar mintiendo, esto no era real, era una mentira… Sí… eso debía de ser. Kaito trató de volverse a acercar, recibiendo otro fuerte manotazo de su novia que solamente era un par de años más joven que él. ¿Por qué reaccionaba así? ¿En verdad no se acordaba de él o había otra razón para esta locura?

Luka Megurine… ¡¿Qué le hiciste?!

Un par de soldados alrededor se acercaron para contener a la chica, que nada más sentir que la tomaban por los brazos comenzaba a patalear y gritar a los cuatro vientos llena de rabia.

— ¡No, váyanse! ¡Ustedes no deberían estar aquí! ¡VÁYANSE!

—M-Miku….

— ¡Socorro Luka, Luka! ¡LUKA! — ¡¿Qué?! ¿¡Ahora se ponía a llamar a este monstruo!?

Definitivamente, las cosas están completamente fuera de control.

Esto no era lo que esperaba, ni siquiera estaba la persona que esperaba encontrar después de todo este tiempo. Aquella muchachita no era Miku Hatsune, ya no más…. El re-encuentro que Kaito se había estado imaginando desde que la secuestraron se hizo añicos dentro de su cabeza, como cuando rompes un espejo con un gran mazo hecho de fierro. La visión era horrible, desalentadora para él, que desde hacía mucho tiempo que era novio de la joven de cabellos turquesa, pero que sobre todas las cosas…

Planeaba casarse con ella más adelante.

Al principio estaba en un estado de negación, pensando que esto era una vil broma de muy mal gusto por parte de ella, o que por favor se tratara de una pesadilla; una muy fea. Pero no, era real ¡Lo era! Y ahora que se ponía mejor a analizar las cosas: ¿Qué no se supone que estaba secuestrada? ¡Porque parecía como si la tuvieran en un hotel de cinco estrellas! Observándola detenidamente parecía estar comiendo bastante bien tres veces al día, ningún signo de desnutrición se hacía lucir en su esbelto cuerpo. La ropa que llevaba puesta a leguas se lograba ver que era completamente nueva, limpia sobre todo y de su talla.

Y el cuarto ¡Dios! Se asemejaba mucho a la hermosa habitación que tenía en la casa del primer ministro, su papá en otras palabras. En serio ¿Esto es ser secuestrada?

—_Kaito, tenemos un problema aquí—_La voz de un chico de acento coreano, SeeWoo, se escuchó gracias al comunicador que llevaba consigo —_La que parece ser la líder se está poniendo bastante agresiva con nosotros. Por favor, dame permiso para estamparle mi arma en la cabeza para que se calle de una vez._

Luka… Luka Megurine… ella es la culpable de todo esto… ¡Esa maldita!

Se supone que su trabajo le tiene estrictamente prohibido mezclar los sentimientos personales en este mismo ¡Pero era imposible no hacerlo! Esta era una situación especial. Y por primera vez en toda su carrera como detective y vida como un muchacho de buenos modos: Le deseó la muerte a alguien. Deseó que sus gritos de dolor fueran escuchados.

Que se retorciera en el infierno.

La mirada azulada de Shion se tornó sombría, y con el ceño fruncido formando una mueca de furia, se acercó hasta esposar a la chica que pataleaba y gritaba a los cuatro vientos. Sin más que hacer se dedicó a observar como un par de hombres se la llevaban hasta aquella puerta que era su salida de este lugar, su liberación de este horrible lugar sin querer hacerlo.

Y esa escena desalentadora: Era nada más que el comienzo.

* * *

Varios meses habían pasado desde que el terror número uno en todo Japón fue metido en la cárcel tras haber rescatado a la hija del primer ministro japonés; Luka Megurine y su grupo de terroristas ya no volverían a impartir miedo en las calles de este país nunca más, o al menos era lo que el gobierno quería lograr. La tranquilidad que si bien no era mucha en una región tan sobrepoblada como esta, al menos la gente no caminaba temerosa esperando que un nuevo ataque se presente por la zona que transitaba.

Claro, por supuesto que había personas que creían firmemente que esos malhechores se merecían la pena de muerte, pero al menos deberían estar satisfechos de que estén encerrados en las prisiones para los más altos criminales japoneses, donde no volverían a ver la luz del sol nunca más en la vida. Eso es reconfortante ¿verdad? Recuerden que la justicia es ciega después de todo.

El hermoso cielo azul resplandecía sobre la gran ciudad de Tokio durante aquella mañana de viernes, acompañando el frío aunque agradable viento que soplaba tranquilamente en ésta. La gente iba y venía en una cantidad exagerada desde todas partes, apuradas más por el trabajo que por alguna otra razón. Y para acabarla de amolar, el taxi en el que viajaba se encontraba atorado entre el irritante tráfico, con los claxon de los automóviles sonando a todo lo que dan como si quisieran lastimar sus oídos intencionalmente.

—Entonces… Rusia ¿Verdad? —Le preguntó el hombre regordete del taxi con una gran sonrisa.

— ¿Eh? ¡Ah, sí, sí, claro! —Se apresuró a contestar una muchacha rubia, un poco nerviosa, pues no acostumbraba platicar con extraños —Me mudé ahí cuando termine mis estudios en la Universidad de Tokio.

La sonrisa del conductor se amplió aún más y volvió la vista al frente mientras murmuraba con entusiasmo "Estos jóvenes prometedores… llenando de orgullo al país". Lily sólo rió divertida ante el comentario, se le olvidó por completo lo amigables que podían ser los residentes japoneses. Y sí, se mudó a Rusia luego de graduarse en una de las mejores universidades a nivel mundial, pero existían dos buenas razones para volver.

Una: Rusia se estaba volviendo en el peor lugar que le hubiera gustado vivir, por lo que una visita a sus raíces no le haría daño.

Dos: Tenía un trabajo muy importante, el más importante en su carrera como psicóloga.

Pasó una media hora y por fin llegaron a su destino; el hospital de Aiiku se encontraba frente suyo, un edificio médico que se levantaba con majestuosidad delante de sus ojos. La rubia se bajó del taxi, vestida con una ropa extrañamente casual para la profesión que estaba ejerciendo. Le pagó al hombre y este siguió su trayecto hasta desaparecer luego de despedirse.

—Ya estoy de vuelta…

Lily Masuda ha llegado.

Aquella mañana de primavera era simplemente agradable. Los bellísimos árboles de sakura dejaban ver su hermoso follaje a las personas, algunos turistas incluso se detenían a tomarles una foto, maravillados por sus rosadas hojas, las cuales volaban con el aire.

De ninguna manera Rusia podía compararse con su bello Japón.

Inhaló aire para darse fuerzas, y sin más se adentró en el edificio, con una única bolsa en mano. Lo demás lo mandó a dejar al hotel para no cargar con tanto.

Sin embargo, al entrar dentro al hospital una extraña aura de pesar la invadió y aplastó la radiante felicidad que traía por completo, como si pudiera sentir el dolor de las personas que le rodeaban. Más temprano que tarde una mujer castaña de cabello corto acudió a su encuentro, envolviéndola en un estrujante abrazo.

— ¡Maldita rubia oxigenada, que bueno que has llegado!

— ¡M-M-Meiko me estás asfixiando, no respiro!

—L-lo lamento…—se disculpó un poco avergonzada, separándose de su compañera limpiando a duras penas las lágrimas de sus ojos —Estoy siendo muy poco profesional… ¿No lo crees?

—Meiko…

La rubia se dedicó a observar a su amiga de instituto con pesar, seguramente debió de haber estado sufriendo todo este tiempo por las cosas que han sucedido en estos últimos meses. Todavía no estaba seguro de que tan grave era el estado de su futura paciente, pero como para Sakine era la hija que nunca tuvo, estaba completamente devastada.

Lily suspiró, y le dio otro abrazo sin prestarles atención a las personas que se detenían a mirarlas con curiosidad.

— ¿Cómo está ella, ha habido una mejora? —preguntó separándose lentamente de su amiga, quien tristemente negó con la cabeza.

¿En serio?

—Está mucho peor que antes, Lily, mucho peor…—Meiko apretó los puños con furia, tal parece que se lo está tomando muy personal —Esa maldita tiene la culpa… cuando la veo yo… yo…

— ¡H-hey, calma! L-los psicólogos no podemos enloquecer ¿recuerdas? — ¡Qué miedo! Mejor tranquilizarla porque cuando Meiko se enoja da más miedo que… bueno el punto es que da miedo.

—Cierto, perdóname por perder los estribos, pero cuando la veas…

Oh, vamos, no podía ser tan malo como decía ¿O sí?

"_Diagnóstico del paciente: Síndrome de __**Estocolmo**__"_

Lily hizo una mueca extrañada ante su respuesta, ella no lograba creerse que este "famosísimo" caso entre los psicólogos de verdad fuera tan extremo como todos se lo contaban. Ella era experta en esto, e intuía que era una simple adolescente más con serios trastornos de identidad, pero que puede resolverse con un buen tratamiento.

Su tratamiento.

Meiko estaba tan desesperada, esa joven era al menos para ella, el caso más serio con el que lidió en toda su carrera profesional. Fue así como llegó a esta situación: Sin ninguna otra mejor opción en mente mandó a llamar a Lily Masuda hasta Rusia de emergencia, haciéndole saber la situación con urgencia para que viniera a tratar de ser ella quien cure a esta paciente rebelde, antes de que fuera demasiado tarde y perdieran su cordura para siempre.

La joven rubia movió la cabeza negativamente, poniendo una mano sobre su hombro en forma reconfortante.

— ¿Te parece si me llevas con ella, Mei-chan?

—C-claro, claro, lo olvidé por completo. Vamos por aquí.

Con un movimiento de cabeza la castaña le indicó que la siguiera, comenzando a moverse por los concurridos pasillos del hospital Aiiku. Los pacientes y enfermeros se movían de aquí para allá, apurados por todo el trabajo acumulado durante estas últimas semanas. Esquivaban gente y pedían el paso para poder llegar a su destino.

—Supongo que ya has leído el informe que te he enviado por correo ¿No es así? —Re-empezó la conversación la más grande, más tranquila que hace un segundo.

—Por supuesto, lo leí varias veces antes de venir aquí—aclaró Lily, se detuvo durante un segundo para darle el paso a un hombre en silla de ruedas y luego prosiguió —Los resultados me resultan sorprendes tratándose de una niña como ella, pero no es nada con lo que no haya tratado antes.

Meiko sonrió.

—Eso dices ahora rubita, espera a que la veas—dijo con un tono sombrío —No es ella misma… parece alguien diferente…

Y seguía…

Continuaron caminando durante unos minutos, buscando el elevador con el que subirían al último piso donde tenían a la muchacha aislada de todo mundo. A decir verdad, sus padres no querían que nadie se enterara de la condición delicada por la que su hija estaba pasando, no querían alarmar a nadie gracias a esto; así que pidieron una habitación escondida y prohibida completamente al público, con seguridad resguardándola las veinticuatro horas del día. Todo esto digno de una "celebridad" como lo era ella.

Como Miku Hatsune lo era.

Al llegar al elevador Lily se encontró con una no muy agradable sorpresa: Un hombre de largos cabellos purpura que amarraba en una elegante coleta les esperaba ahí, vestido con su elegante e impecable traje negro, esbozando aquella seductora sonrisa que era como su sello distintivo.

El detective se giró hasta ellas y les hizo una reverencia para darles la bienvenida.

—Muy buenos días señoritas, ¿qué tal? —La sonrisa del hombre se ensanchó más al ver a su antigua compañera rubia —Ara, Masuda-san, no me avisaron que se trataba de ti. Pero que agradable sorpresa.

—Lamento que el gusto no sea mutuo, Kamui-kun—respondió apurada e incómoda, lo cierto era que Gakupo no le agradaba del todo — ¿Sigue siendo un mujeriego depravado, señor detective?

— ¡Lily! —Meiko le reprendió con una mirada frívola, preguntándose dónde habrán quedado los modales de Lily —Deberías de comportarte, después de todo es él quien estará velando por tu seguridad desde ahora.

—Así es, te sugiero que trates de ser un poco más educada conmigo, Lily—Gakupo frunció el ceño mostrándose molesto ante el comentario ¿Qué problema se traía hoy esa rubia oxigenada? Sabía que no le agradaba pero no era para tanto —Pero bueno, cuando la veas te vas a arrepentir, Masuda, créeme que desearas no haber venido. Ya lo verás.

¿Qué berenjenas? ¿Ahora este también iba a molestarla con eso? ¿Qué afán por dudar de ella? ¡Dios, confiaba en su capacidad, si no era un mono, santo cielo! Frustrada siguió a Gakupo y Meiko hasta el elevador, maldiciendo a su antiguo compañero de secundaria por ser un perfecto idiota. Pero, de repente, una inexplicable inquietud le empezaba a atormentar la cabeza. Si el río suena es porque agua lleva ¿O no? Deberían de tener razones para decirle que no le gustaría lo que estaría a punto de ver dentro de pocos minutos.

Pero no… sólo recupera tu calma y seguridad para que puedas cumplir con otro nuevo trabajo.

Llegaron al último piso del hospital, se escuchó el pitido del elevador y las puertas de éste se abrieron lentamente.

El pasillo era largo de colores blancos, con una única puerta al fondo la cual dedujo inmediatamente que era la de su paciente. Un par de hombres trajeados custodiaban ambos lados de la puerta, fornidos y altos con una mirada de completa concentración en sus caras, dando a entender que si no estabas autorizado, debes de pensártelo dos veces antes de entrar.

—Bien… aquí es…— La voz de Gakupo ahora sonaba apagada, muy seria. Lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, observando indudablemente la mueca preocupada que formaba en sus labios —Ella está en esa habitación del fondo…

—Vamos…—añadió Meiko, dando un largo suspiro —Te están esperando.

Una vez más en el día, Lily sintió que el ambiente se volvía tenso, con un aire pesado andando difícilmente por el angosto pasillo. ¿Tan mala era la situación de la jovencita? Su cabeza comenzaba a bombardearla de inseguridades, mientras que ella misma se decía que no era otro que un caso más de una muchacha precoz que se piensa saber todo sobre el amor.

Una parte le decía eso, la otra le estaba advirtiendo de algo.

Gakupo la escoltó con gentileza por el lugar; el pasillo era un poco oscuro, pues unas pocas lámparas alumbraban su camino hasta la fría puerta que le separaba de su paciente.

Se detuvieron frente a los hombres uniformados, inseguros de abrir la puerta o dejar las cosas como están e irse por donde vinieron.

—Miku Hatsune—Kamui posó una mano en su hombro con delicadeza, como si se compadeciera de algo, lo cual no hizo otra cosa que ponerla más preocupada —Mira, Lily, sé que me vas a decir que esto no es nada con lo que no hayas tratado en tus años como psicóloga, estoy consciente de ello.

—Porque es la verdad—repuso su compañera con enfado, frunciendo el ceño ante lo dicho.

—No es cierto, Masuda. Puede que el caso de Miku Hatsune no sea el primero en su categoría, hay muchísimos más allá afuera, pero Meiko y yo no te estamos mintiendo cuando te decimos que incluso tú puedes perder la cabeza al intentar tratar con ella—continuó con ese tono serio que usaba para los casos más grandes, helándole la sangre por completo aunque tratara de ocultarlo ¿Qué pasaba con ellos? —Esa niña está loca, así de simple.

Él no podía decir eso sin tratar con la persona realmente. Masuda quiso abrir la boca para replicarle algo, pero su amiga castaña mató sus palabras casi al instante de haber notado su desconformidad.

—Lily… por Dios, tú no lo sabes todo, tonta jovencita testaruda—Bueno, en ocasiones como esta Meiko puede sonar como toda una madre —Gakupo y yo sólo te estamos dando una advertencia para que conozcas a la persona que está detrás de esa puerta. Está perdida, está confundida y… no es ella misma…—apretó los puños con un deje de odio cruzando fugazmente por sus pupilas marrones al recordar a cierta personita repugnante para ella —Todo fue su culpa… fue culpa de…

—Mei-chan… los psicólogos no podemos enloquecer…—recordó asustada, acordándose que si haces enojar a Meiko Sakine puedes llegar a sufrir una muerte lenta y dolorosa.

Era extraño y no lo comprendía. Meiko no solía ser así cuando la conoció, por lo regular era una persona alegre y amistosa que nunca rechazaría una buena copa de su amado sake cuando se le ofreciera, terminando con horribles resacas dignas de la película "¿Qué pasó ayer?", o hasta peor. Pero ahora… ella tampoco era la estudiante a psicóloga que conoció durante su estancia en la Universidad de Tokio, una que junto a ella logró graduarse con los más grandes honores dentro de esta prestigiosa universidad, colocada en una de las mejores mundialmente.

Torció la boca con incomodidad, una angustia le enrolló el estómago de un momento a otro.

—Lo siento… pero cuando la veas… vas a comprenderme. Se robó a mi sobrina… Lily… me la quitó…

Gakupo no se sentía muy a gusto con la situación, así que sólo optó por interrumpirla antes de que su amiga castaña se echara a llorar en cualquier momento.

—Masuda-san—interrumpió—Meiko y yo lamentamos no poder quedarnos para revisar que todo esté en orden, pero a nosotros no se nos tiene permitido ver a la paciente mientras tú estés trabajando—informó apurado, mirando con nerviosismo al par de hombres con lentes oscuros —Pero no te preocupes, yo estaré abajo por si me necesitas. Sus padres me encargaron custodiar este edificio con mis hombres metro por metro, al parecer todavía tienen miedo de que Luka Megurine se escape de la cárcel y venga a reclamar lo que… le pertenece.

¿L-Luka Megurine? ¿Estaba hablando de esa bestia sin corazón? La rubia no fue capaz de vivir el horror que Japón estaba pasando gracias a esa rebelde y su grupo rondando por las calles del país, agradecía mucho a los dioses por no estar aquí cuando andaba suelta, pero estaba al tanto de todas las atroces cosas que se pasaba haciendo para causar el pánico entre sus habitantes. Pero sin duda, la que peor se la habría pasado antes que todas estas pobres personas aquí: Era Miku.

Ella la secuestró sin ningún motivo en especial y seguramente asesinó a su hermano—pues todavía estaba desaparecido—, solamente porque quería causar la desesperación en la familia de estos.

—Tenemos que irnos—llamó el hombre de cabellos morados, con un tono para darle ánimos —Se fuerte y mucha suerte en todo.

Le dio unas palmadas en la espalda, casi tirándola con la mugre fuerza de cavernícola que tenía. Meiko nada más le dirigió una mirada llena de pena para finalmente seguir al detective hasta el ascensor.

—Masuda-sensei, bienvenida—Uno de los hombres de negro le llamó, con una tranquilad pintada en el rostro — ¿Viene a ver a la señorita Hatsune?

—H-hai…—Apenas si alcanzó a responder, de repente se sintió insegura ¿Por qué?

—Perfecto. Pase por favor—Con cuidado tomó la manilla de la puerta y la abrió lentamente, como si una bomba fuera a explotar con el mínimo ruido en el pasillo —Disculpe si la seguridad le parece exagerada, pero sus padres ordenaron mantenerla vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día. También procure no molestarla mucho al entrar, detesta las visitas y se puede poner bastante agresiva si dice o hace algo que la irrite.

—Gracias por la advertencia. Con su permiso.

Se pasó a un lado de los hombres con suma elegancia, queriendo resaltar ese gran profesionalismo por el que todo mundo la conocía dentro y fuera del ámbito sobre la salud mental, pero sabiendo muy en el fondo que por culpa de Gakupo con sus pláticas ya no se sentía muy segura. ¡Dios, estaba por atender a la hija del primer ministro japonés! No podía tratarla como una persona más aunque lo quisiera.

Estúpido Kamui y su estúpida sonrisa Colgate, ya le partiría su cara "perfecta" cuando lo viera.

"Tranquilízate, Lily… Tú puedes." Se dio ánimos mentalmente.

La puerta se cerró tras de ella con cuidado, la muchacha se giró a verla rápidamente luego de dar un brinquito en su lugar, espantada por el repentino movimiento a su alrededor.

"_Diagnóstico del paciente: Síndrome de __**Estocolmo**__"_

Volviendo al nuevo entorno al que había entrado: La habitación le parecía muy triste a tan sólo mirarla a simple vista; el color blanco y los colores grisáceos reinaban en las paredes de todo el cuarto, la ventana del fondo más o menos arreglaba el lugar, pero aún seguía sintiéndose incomoda con la habitación a la que se había metido. Lily Masuda adoraba los lugares coloridos ¿Qué le vamos a hacer? El constante sonido que emitía una máquina situada junto a la cama producía un ambiente horriblemente deprimente, tanto que hasta una feliz lombriz se suicidaría al entrar.

Tanto así.

Pero… quizá eso no era lo peor de todo este caso, eso fue lo que la rubia pensó al situar sus orbes sobre la joven adolescente sobre la cama: A Miku Hatsune.

Dios mío ¿Es que era algún tipo de ángel, criatura celestial o algo así? Su sola silueta reposando tranquilamente sobre el colchón le cortó el aliento de un instante a otro, ¿cómo podían tener encerrada así a una jovencita angelical como ella? Sus cabellos eran sorprendentemente largos y exóticos; de un color bellamente turquesa que tiernamente amarraba en dos coletas, las cuales le llegaban un poco más debajo de la cintura, o eso dedujo que sería si se levantaba. Miku vestía con aquella típica bata blanca de hospital de todo el tiempo, y un largo tubo de plástico que conectaba con la bolsa de suero estaba incrustado a las venas de su muñeca con una aguja y una gaza, dándole el cotidiano aspecto de otro paciente más en el hospital Aiiku.

Pero ella sabía que no era así.

Con cuidado avanzó hasta su silla frente a la cama sin quitarle la vista de encima, tratando de todavía no llamar su atención hasta sentirse mentalmente lista. Lástima que no fue de esa manera.

Miku se giró hasta ella lentamente, y fue en ese entonces cuando pudo verle la cara… una imagen puramente desconsoladora; la peli-aqua todavía mantenía algunos de esos tiernos rasgos infantiles de niña sobre su rostro, dándole un aire infantil a la jovencita, pero sus ojos… Demonios, sus ojos... Estaban vacíos, sin su brillo característico resplandeciendo con dulzura en estos, reflejando una profunda tristeza y desolación que muy difícil podrías llegar a ver en una chica de tan sólo diecinueve años de edad. Para rematar: Una enorme aura de depresión giraba en torno a ella durante todo momento, llegando a golpearte como si se tratara de un tráiler enorme y contagiarte eso con tan sólo dirigirle un simple vistazo.

Tragó saliva sonoramente, ¡Diablos, debió de rechazar la oferta de haberlo sabido!

Lily se sentó en la silla con cuidado, tratando de poner su mejor sonrisa, pero forzándola a muy duras penas.

—Buenos días, Miku-chan. ¿Cómo estás esta mañana? —Saludó titubeante, apretando la bolsa que colocó sobre sus piernas —Mi nombre es Lily Masuda, y estoy aquí para ayudarte y ser tu amiga. ¿Me permites hacerte compañía por un rato, eh?

"¿Quién es ella? ¿Dónde está Luka-chan?"

La aludida se dedicó a examinarla de arriba abajo por un momento, buscando algo que su querida peli-rosa desaprobara en esa rubia. Y sí que había algo: Luka le prohibió hablar con desconocidos y esta chica era claramente una desconocida para ella.

Hatsune suspiró.

—Ya sé lo que quiere, son siempre las mismas preguntas—comentó en tono neutro, fijando la vista en la ventana tras suyo —Ni lo intente, yo sólo quiero que me regresen con ella.

Lily arqueó una ceja con intriga, esta muchachita comienza a ser interesante.

— ¿A qué te refieres, Miku-chan? Claro, si me dejas llamarte así.

—No—cortó con una frialdad digna de un bloque de hielo, lo cual causó el resultado que quería sobre la psicóloga: Perturbarla —Sólo ella puede llamarme así.

—Hatsune-chan entonces…—respondió resignada, pero había cosas que todavía no estaban en su rango de comprensión. Sacó una libreta del bolso sobre sus rodillas, tomó su lapicero y se alistó para comenzar a hacer apuntes en su bien confiable libreta — No tienes que ponerte a la defensiva conmigo, yo sólo quiero ser tu amiga, quiero que me dejes ayudarte.

Claro, cualquiera tomaría esas palabras como un alivio, pero para alguien tan perturbada como la peli-aqua… esa fue una mala elección de palabras. Apretó las sábanas bajo su cuerpo con rabia, estrechando los ojos de una manera meramente amenazante. ¿Quién rayos se creía esta mujer? Estaba diciendo tonterías, eso estaba diciendo, o al menos así era como se lo tomaba ella.

¿Ayuda? Pfff ¡Puros cuentos chinos!

— ¡Usted no es nadie para decir que necesito ayuda! ¿Me oye? ¡NADIE! —Bramó la menor con furia, con un aura asesina comenzando a esparcirse por toda la habitación. ¡Dios, está completamente descontrolada! Lily saltó de su lugar ante su reacción, casi cayéndose de la silla ¿¡Qué diablos pasaba con ella!? — ¡YO-NO-ESTOY-LOCA!

Joder, joder, joder, joder.

¿Así que a esto se referían con esas estúpidas advertencias? Cielos, tenían razón. Lily trató con muchas muchachitas con su mismo caso a lo largo de su carrera, pero ellas a diferencia de Miku no resultaban ser tan agresivas por el simple hecho de que todavía tenían rastros de sentido común que les decía que estaban en un error. Y la señorita Hatsune apenas haber cruzado unas solas palabras ya marcó la diferencia entre todas ellas.

"—_Procure no molestarla mucho al entrar, detesta las visitas y se puede poner bastante agresiva si dice o hace algo que la irrite."_

Agresiva; necesitaba rectificar sus palabras para que no la ataque antes de comenzar con la primera sesión. Con mucho esfuerzo se enderezó en su silla, inhalando aire para tranquilizarse, y sin más intentó seguir con su trabajo sin que nada le perturbara.

—Yo nunca dije que estuvieras loca, Hatsune-chan, te pido una cordial disculpa si mis palabras pudieron haberse malinterpretado—Aclaró en un tono amable, formando una linda sonrisa en su rosados labios — ¿Me disculpas?

La aludida la miró con el ceño fruncida de pies a cabeza, seguía sin confiar pero al final de cuentas se tranquilizó un poco.

—No lo vuelva a hacer.

—Hai, hai, está bien. Fue mi error.

"Definitivamente, este es el trabajo más duro que me han dejado…"

Más bien, Masuda-san, va a ser más duro de lo que tú y todo mundo cree.

En fin, será mejor comenzar con esto cuanto antes. Apenas habían comenzado y Lily empezaba a pensar que no faltaría mucho tiempo para que ella también necesitara un psicólogo para que su salud mental no estuviera en peligro. Anotó unas cuantas cosas en su confiable libreta y le dirigió una gentil mirada a la joven de cabellos turquesa, quien no dejaba de espiar cada uno de sus movimientos con suma desconfianza.

Suspiró resignada, esto no iba a ser fácil.

— ¿Te parece si comenzamos con esto, eh? —Miku gruñó por lo bajo —No será tan malo como crees, vas a ver cómo te diviertes.

—"¿Cómo te sientes? Cuéntame de tu niñez ¿Estás completamente segura de tus sentimientos, Miku-chan?" —Recitó en un tono monótono y aburrido, el cual contrastaba con la tierna figura de la chica —Tonterías, siempre son las mismas preguntas. Si cree que usted obtendrá resultados está muy equivocada, yo sólo quiero que me regresen con ella.

La rubia arqueó una ceja, extrañada.

—Bueno, mis terapias son diferentes al de las otras personas que te han tratado, no por nada me gradué con honores en la Universidad de Tokio—presumió con una risilla ante esto, pero a su paciente no le hizo ninguna gracia —Ejem… pero… ¿Quién es _ella_, Hatsune-chan? ¿Tu mamá, una amiga, es algún familiar tuyo?

Miku volvió a gruñir, ella no entendía nada de nada ¡Nada!

—No me interesa si usa tácticas diferentes para manipular mi mente o no, yo sólo quiero que me regresen con la persona de la que me alejaron…

"Sí… esto será muy difícil."

Volvió a suspirar con pesadez, volviendo a hacer apuntes sobre la libreta.

— ¿Quieres volver a casa con tu… mamá? —Insistió una vez más pacientemente, la aludida negó con la cabeza — ¿Entonces quien es ella?

—No es de su incumbencia… sólo quiero salir… sólo eso…

Su mirada se tornó a una que reflejaba la más grande tristeza que pudieras llegar a ver jamás en la vida. No estaba aquí porque lo quisiera, la obligaron, como a muchos más pacientes que pasaban por este problema. Pero en ella… Lily notó que había algo diferente a todos ellos, pero en ese momento no estaba tan tranquila como para detenerse a analizar las cosas, su cabeza sólo estaba concentrada en idear una forma para que su paciente cooperara. Cerró los ojos con paciencia, en el fondo se sentía mal por ella y quería ayudarla pero ¿Cómo? Repasó todo lo que decía el reporte que Meiko le mandó para dar con algún punto clave.

Ah, claro, es una muchachita "enamorada".

—Hatsune-chan, tú puedes salir de aquí si me escuchas—Lily le dijo con amabilidad, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la más joven —No tienes por qué quedarte aquí para toda la vida, déjame trabajar contigo y puedo asegurarte que haré que salgas de aquí en cuanto terminemos.

Ahora sí Miku le dedicó toda su atención.

¿Salir? Salir de aquí era lo que más ansiaba en el mundo. Desde que llegó lo único que quería era salir y ver a Luka una vez más, irse lejos con ella donde no las molestaran y las dejaran ser felices ¿Acaso era mucho pedir? ¡Dios! ¿¡Por qué la gente es tan egoísta como para no comprenderlo!? Necesitaba verla, _necesitaba_ estar con ella o si no… moriría.

Y Lily, sintió un feo nudo en la garganta cuando observó cómo los lindos ojitos de la joven empezaban a humedecerse, amenazando con dejar salir unas cristalinas lágrimas. No quiso hacerla llorar intencionalmente, y al verla ahí tan frágil la hacía sentir ganas de protegerla como a una hija, pero no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué.

—E-ellos no dejarán que haga eso…

—Tal vez, pero no les va a quedar de otra más que aceptarlo—Nuevamente usó su tono tranquilo para transmitirle seguridad, primero necesitaba ganarse su confianza y eso estaba haciendo —Déjame comprenderte, cuéntame tu historia y hazme entender que te está pasando. Puede que sea difícil pero si logras hacer que te comprenda, yo convenceré a tus padres de que te dejen ir y hacer de tu vida lo que te plazca, te lo aseguro.

—Ellos ya no son mis padres…—susurró más para sí misma, pero la rubia alcanzó a oírla. Se sorprendió al principio, pero era normal en muchos casos como estos —Usted… ¿me lo promete? —preguntó con una tierna mirada suplicante, que la dejó perturbada por unos cortos segundos.

—Por supuesto que sí, Hatsune-chan. Pero primero que nada háblame de "tú", me haces sentir como anciana y no estoy tan vieja ¿sabes? —La aludida asintió nerviosamente con la cabeza, lo cual le sacó otra sonrisa enternecida. Miku era realmente adorable. Dejó la libreta en una mesita junto a su cama y se acomodó en su silla nuevamente —Empecemos con esto de una buena vez, así podrás salir más rápido de este feo lugar—nuevamente volvió a asentir — ¿Quieres que empecemos desde el principio? Me contaron que Luka y sus matones te tomaron una noche que saliste a un club nocturno con tu amiga Rin Kagamine ¿Por qué mejor no comenzamos desde ahí? Cuéntame ¿Por qué estabas ahí?

Miku inhaló hondo para tranquilizar sus nervios, esta era la primera vez que recordaba de esa noche, la cual al principio le pareció una pesadilla, pero con el tiempo lo tomó como lo mejor que le pasó en su corta vida.

—Teníamos diecisiete años y sólo q-queríamos divertirnos… bueno… R-Rin acababa de terminar con su novio y sólo… quería ligar… estaba loca pero yo… no podía sentirme tranquila… había algo que me decía que algo no andaba bien ¿Entiendes?

—Comprendo. Tú amiga andaba con las hormonas descontroladas pero tú ¿Por qué no te divertías con ella?

—N-no lo sé… esos días sentía que me estaban vigilando muy de cerca, en todas partes…

* * *

"_Y un día, hace un par de años... simplemente pasó…"_

La música retumbaba en sus oídos una y otra vez, incluso si ni siquiera habían entrado al edificio repleto de gente, el sonido de la música electrónica la abrumaban un poco. Crypton era el club nocturno más famoso de la ciudad, y la tonta de su amiga rubia consiguió un par de identificaciones falsas para entrar, porque, bueno, no dejan entrar a menores de edad aquí.

A lo mejor por esa estaba tan entusiasmada la desgraciada esa.

—Su identificación por favor—Un hombre corpulento y de aspecto aterrador le pidió cuando llegó al frente de la fila. Diablos ¿¡Por qué parecía un mendigo gorila!?

Con terror le entregó dicho objeto, casi queriéndose echar a correr si no fuera por Rin que andaba tras de ella. La tomó y la observó minuciosamente, sin perder ni un solo detalle.

—Con que veintiún años ¿Eh? —Alegó incrédulo observando de pies a cabeza a la jovencita, quien dejaba de temblar —Pues no lo parece, además su cara se me hace vagamente conocida ¿Quién es?

"¡Maldita seas naranja idiota, te dije que nos iban a descubrir!" Las desventajas de ser hija del primer ministro.

Para su suerte (o mala suerte como la sentía ahora mismo) la pequeña rubia revoltosa acudió en su auxilio, colocándose delante de ella con una sonrisa encantadora.

—Oh, querido señor King Kong-digo-guarura. Quizá se deba a que se parece mucho a ese tal Chabelo, todo mundo siempre se lo dice. Hasta yo la fastidio con "¿me catafixias tu tarea?" no hay problema, es por eso— ¡Muérete Rin! Y por si ya no fuera ya tanta tortura para la pobre Miku ¡El hombre pareció creerle! Con decir que hasta la observó otra vez y murmuró "No pues, sí es cierto"

"Te mataré, lo juro por mi madre."

— ¿Y cómo explicas la edad? —Insistió el hombre, negándose a dejarlas pasar hasta tener una explicación clara de todo.

—Es que…—Trató de explicarse pero la tonta de su amiga volvió a hacer de las suyas.

—Ah, es que la pobre nació con una nueva enfermedad la cual la hace lucir como una adolescente, no es su culpa, perdónela por favor—Desgraciada… La rubia le dio unas palmadas en la espalda a su amiga, ignorando por completo el aura asesina de ésta.

— ¿Entonces usted también sufre de esa extraña enfermedad? — ¡Oh, golpe bajo! Esta vez Miku fue la que se quiso echar a reír, pero el aura asesina de su amiga no se lo permitió. El hombre le dio otra checada al par de identificaciones falsas de ambas muchachas —Poniéndolo así supongo que puede pasar señorita…. ¿Izma? — ¡Maldita seas otra vez, Rin Kagamine! —Pues déjeme decirle que no es fea con "F" de foca.

—Oh, bien, qué bonito ¿Nos va a dejar entrar o no? —Inquirió la peli-aqua con la paciencia por los suelos.

El hombre suspiró.

—Bien, pero dígale a su amiga, la señorita Britney Spears que deje de mirarme así—Alegó refiriéndose a Rin, quien ahora lo miraba molesta, como queriéndolo estrangular con la mirada —Pasen por aquí ¡El que sigue!

Miku le dirigió una mirada asesina a su mejor amiga, sin más la tomó de la mano para meterla dentro del maldito club de una buena vez.

Es una mala idea, estaba muy consciente de ello desde que Rin se la propuso pero de todas formas aceptó a regañadientes. ¿Qué le iba a hacer? Tenía sus razones para venir aquí, alguien que le importaba estaba aquí y necesitaba tenerlo vigilado últimamente. Su amiga nada más venía a divertirse y disfrutar de su juventud como dicen por ahí, pero ella tenía otras cosas que consideraba más importantes que disfrutar del nuevo ambiente al que se adentraba.

La música inundó sus oídos al poco rato, las luces deslumbrantes y cegadoras se pasaban de aquí para allá dentro del lujoso centro nocturno. Un montón de jóvenes bailaban en la pista de baile como si no hubiera un mañana, las mesas estaban repletas de personas que solamente querían pasar un buen rato bebiendo para disfrutar del alocado ambiente, y los meceros con sus trajes elegantes iban y venían entregándoles sus bebidas alcohólicas traídas directitas desde la barra, en la cual había gente platicando animadamente entre ellas. Nunca había entrado en un lugar así, por eso se espantó al ver que estaba mucho peor que en las películas americanas que veía: El caos rondando de aquí para allá.

Adentrándose en el edificio no perdió tiempo en buscar al chico mientras caminaba, esquivando a los jóvenes caminó con Rin tras de ella buscando una mesa desocupada para poder sentarse y quedar ahí toda la noche a vigilarlo, aunque su amiga tuviera otros planes.

Miku halló una mesa por fin, por lo que se sentó tratando de ignorar a la pareja de jóvenes calenturientos que tenía de vecinos, y la rubia sólo se dedicó a mirarlos con atención.

—Cielos, creo que alcanzo a ver sus lenguas desde aquí—comentó sentándose en la silla junto a su compañera, claramente encantada con el ambiente — ¿No estás emocionada, Miku-chan? ¡Estamos en uno de los lugares más lujosos de Tokio! Así que quita esa cara de perro Buldog para ir y divertirnos un rato, Kaito no importa ya.

La peli-aqua gruñó ante esto. ¿Divertido? ¿Qué tenía de divertido entrar de manera ilegal aquí? ¡Su padre la mataba si llegara a enterarse de esto! ¿Y cómo estaba eso de que su novio ya no importaba ya? ¡Si ella estaba aquí nada más por él! Ese cerebro de helado nada más se la pasa empeñado en "ser el mejor detective de Japón" tanto así que ha estado descuidando su relación. Debería de andar aquí averiguando quién demonios robó en la tienda de su tío hace unos días, pues escuchó que frecuentaba lugares así.

Idiota.

Suspiró y en eso un mesero se les acercó, con una sonrisa de comercial.

— ¿Les puedo ofrecer algo para beber, señoritas? —La revoltosa gemela sonrió y su acompañante se frotó la cara con cansancio; no quería ver a nadie ahora mismo.

—Agua, sólo eso… por favor—Pidió irritada, y ambos jóvenes la miraron extrañados.

— ¡¿Agua?! ¡No seas amargada! —Rin le dio un codazo en las costillas mientras se echaba a reír, algo por favor láncele un Nokia —Mi amiga quiere algo de alcohol... no sé ¿Qué nos recomienda?

—Dije que quiero agua, Rin, no quiero nada más. GRACIAS—Espetó con rudeza, ganándose una buena mirada asustada de ambos chicos.

Sin más la pequeña ordenó algo de agua para ella también, al final se arrepintió y entendió que todavía no estaba lista para probar ese tipo de bebidas que sus padres bebían en las fiestas. Aun eran muy jóvenes para eso.

—Olvídate de Kaito, Miku-chan, si ese idiota te va a empezar a cambiar por ese estúpido sueño de ser detective ¿qué importa? También diviértete con tus cosas o espera a que se le pase, seguro que es una etapa solamente—La Kagamine se estiró en su lugar tratando de ignorar a esos jóvenes que comían pan frente a los pobres —Ya sabes, ¡Hakunamatata!

—Vete al diablo…

Hakunamatata por aquí, Hakunamatata por allá ¡Timón y Pumba te saludarán! Dios, Miku se preguntaba si su amiga en verdad era tan distraída para no notar su aura asesina ¡O en verdad era idiota! No se parecía nada a su hermano gemelo ¡Nada!

— ¡Pero el diablo no es guapo!

Se los dije…

Movió la cabeza negativamente, arrepintiéndose profundamente de estar aquí, y maldiciendo a su amiga Gumi en el proceso por darles las identificaciones falsas y decirles que Kaito estará aquí hoy ¿Dónde consiguió todo eso? Gumi últimamente se estaba portando de manera extraña, así que no lo podría saber.

Y así, nada más de repente, se sintió observada… Unos escalofríos le recorrieron la espina dorsal pero decidió ignorarlos.

—Dios, Miku… ¿Ya viste a la mesera de ahí? —Por suerte Rin vino a distraerla de sus inseguridades. A su amiga se le estaba cayendo la baba por algo así que observó la parte tras suyo que observaba con ojos de borreguito —Es… es… Ah, diablos, dile a Len que me le caso ¡Porque me caso!

—Rin… se más respetuosa...

La música no la dejaba ni escuchar sus propios pensamientos, pero fue capaz de clavar la mirada en la chica que su amiga ya había echado el ojo.

Era una chica que descansaba un poco en la barra, tanto ruido y griterío deben de estar fastidiándola como a ella, lo notaba porque también traía una cara de pocos amigos e ignoraba a un compañero de trabajo que le estaba tirando los tejos, justo como Rin estaba por hacerlo. Su cabello era rubio y ondulado, tan largo que hasta llegaba por debajo de su cintura, con unos hermosísimos ojos azules y llevaba su cabello adornado por algo que parecían ser o bocinas u orejas de gato, no importaba. Pero Miku la conocía… por eso fue que le dio mala espina todo.

Rin se levantó de su asiento, llamando la atención de su amiga amargada.

—Idiota ¿Qué te crees que haces? —Cuestionó con una vena palpitante en la frente —Siéntate, babosa. Además ¡Tienes novio y eres heterosexual! ¿Te emborrachaste con el agua?

—Te dije que terminé con Piko hace dos semanas, Sherk—Bromeó divertida comparándola con el ogro de las películas —Y soy bisexual, me sorprende que nunca te lo haya dicho.

Miku puso los ojos blanco ¡Jamás se lo dijo la desgraciada esta!

— ¡Señorita! —Llamó a la chica con una sonrisa seductora — ¿Podría traernos algo de beber a mi amiga y a mí? ¡Lo que sea está bien, no importa!

— ¡¿Pero qué?! —Maldita idiota, su amiga tuvo que agarrarla del brazo para sentarla en su lugar pero gruñendo en el proceso —No lo hagas, Rin, en serio. No sé el nombre de la mesera pero la conozco de vista, es amiga de Gumi e intuyo que va a la Universidad Artech… sabe quién soy y si me ve… No sé pero… no me siento cómoda… me da mala espina.

Rin chasqueó la lengua y le dio un golpe en la cabeza.

—No seas supersticiosa, Miku-chan, no te va a delatar con tu hermano ni nadie. Yo me encargaré de que no lo haga, no te preocupes. Y si no quieres la bebida no tenemos por qué tomarlas, con que consiga al menos su nombre es todo—Guiñó un ojo coqueta, como si fuera la persona más guapa que existiera… Mugre egocéntrica —Dios… Miku, no sé a quién naranjas le sonríe ¡Pero nos está sonriendo!

Otro escalofrió, y ya casi le era imposible ignorarlos.

Lo peor es que Kaito ni siquiera está aquí, ya lo revisó y en efecto: No hay rastros de él. Entonces ¿Qué venía a hacer aquí?

"Me sentiría mejor si me fuera… estúpida Rin"

Unos minutos bastaron y la mesera que la joven Kagamine veía con ojitos de borreguito llegó ahora con una sonrisa… extraña. Soltó una risilla y dejó un par de vasos de vidrio con contenido de color verde en el interior sobre la mesa, lanzándoles una mirada divertida a ambas.

—Un par de bebidas para el par de jovencitas. Y no se preocupen por pagarlas, yo lo hago— ¿Ah? Las chicas la miraron confundidas ¡Ni la conocían! —Que va, no me miren así, yo lo digo porque la hija del primer ministro es toda una celebridad aquí en Japón ¿o no eres tú Miku Hatsune?

"Hija de la…."

La aludida se sintió morir, si la reconoció después de todo. Se encogió en su lugar y la gemela frunció la boca en un gesto incomodo, esta era una de las desventajas de ser amiga de la hija de un político con gran influenza en el país.

Volvió a reír.

—Así que sí se están aquí de forma ilegal— ¡Bueno! ¿Y ésta por qué sabe tanto? — ¿Usaron el viejo truco de las identificaciones falsas? — Esta vez Rin quiso interferir, pero la chica calló sus palabras al instante —No se preocupen, no diré nada, Gumi me dijo que estarían aquí.

¡Maldita Gumi y su boca floja!

Rin rió nerviosa, pero luego recuperó la compostura para tomar el control de la situación.

—B-bueno… si tú sabes quienes somos nosotras y nuestros nombres… ¿No deberías decirnos cómo te llamas tú? —Desgraciada, se aprovecha de la situación.

— ¿Me estás coqueteando, Kagamine-san? —Insinuó con una sonrisa felina, dando así justo en el clavo. Miku y Rin se encogieron en sus lugares, la primera sintiéndose claramente incomoda y la otra queriéndose morir porque le descubrieron su movida —Qué gracioso, porque yo estaba por hacer eso contigo justamente desde que llegué.

—Ah, qué bien. Entonces las dejo solas—La Hatsune trató de levantarse, pero su amiga se lo detuvo con una mirada suplicante —O mejor me quedo a acabarme mi bebida…

—E-entonces tu nombre es…

—Kim—ronroneó a su oído seductoramente, para sorpresa de ambas jóvenes tomó el brazo de la rubia más chica y con un lapicero que tenía en su oreja anotó un par de números en él —Quizás si llegarás a tener tiempo mañana en la tarde, te diga mi nombre completo.

Sin más que hacer, Kim, como ella dijo que se llamaba pero que Miku no se fiaba de eso, le guiñó un ojo coquetamente a la menor para retirarse luego de hacerle el signo de la paz a la Hatsune. De pronto, muy a pesar de la música ensordecedora que no dejaba de retumbar en sus oídos todo se sumió en un silencio entre ambas. Por un lado estaba Rin que, de la impresión no se movía ni un solo centímetro de su lugar ¡Nunca nadie se le había acercado así! Su fuerte sonrojo en sus mejillas tampoco pasaba por alto para la peli-aqua. La chica era atrevida hay que decirlo, y por eso Miku no estaba segura de que fuera sano para su amiga salir con ella.

La rubia volvió en sí tras parpadear un par de veces, formando una gran sonrisa en sus labios.

— ¡Miku, Miku! La viste ¿verdad? ¡Me dio su número de teléfono! —Rin le restregó el brazo en la cara energéticamente —Me saqué la lotería ¡Porque está guapísima! No, es más. Está más buena que el pan, como para chuparse los dedos.

—Mayorcísima querrás decir…. No estoy segura de esto, boba, esa chica tiene como veinte años, no me da buena espina… No creo que quieras que la metan a la cárcel por corrupción de menores.

—No te preocupes por la mayoría de edad, amargada, estamos a Noviembre, sabes que mi cumpleaños es pronto. Porque no, no voy a perderme una cita con doña "estoy más buena que Emma Watson" por nada del mundo.

— ¿Desde cuándo alguien está mejor que Emma Watson para ti? Sabes qué, no te creo, tengo que verlo por mí misma—Pfff, las cosas que hay que hacer por convencer a su amiga, o si no su nombre es Juanita, y no lo es. Discretamente dirigió su mirada a la mesera, no perdiendo cada detalle de su andar mientras se habría paso entre las mesas repletas de jóvenes alocados —Bueno… admito que no está nada mal pero…

— ¿Verdad que tiene un par de bonitos…?

—Ojos—Interrumpió su frase con rudeza sin quitar su cara de pocos amigos —No puede ser, eres una maldita pervertida.

— ¿Pervertida yo? Me pregunto qué pensará Kaito si voy y le digo que su novia se está comiendo a una chica con la mirada ahora mismo.

— ¡Yo no me la estoy comiendo con la mirada, la evalúo para ti, idiota! —Le gritó exasperada, esa mujer del mal siempre la sacaba de quicio ¿Cómo es que Len la soporta? Ni idea, pero necesita su secreto —La interesada aquí eres tú, y es más, Kaito ni siquiera está aquí.

— ¿Qué…? Espera… pero si venimos aquí por él y Gumi nos dijo que aquí iba a estar…

Sí, eso fue lo que dijo, pero al parecer nada más fue una mentira para que Miku "Viniera a vivir la loca como dice Ricky Martin" un poco. ¡Patrañas! Ella no necesitaba nada de esto, era una jovencita con una vida ocupada que tenía cosas mejores que hacer, hasta se le hacía tonto el simple hecho de estar vigilando a Kaito como un niño chiquito. Es una etapa como dijo Rin, y ya se le pasará. Ahora por culpa de esa Megpoid tenía que aguantar a su revoltosa mejor amiga con sus hormonas revolucionarias y la emoción con su nuevo ligue.

Simplemente inaceptable.

Por su culpa también tuvo que pedirle a su amiga Kokone para que dijera que estas dos se quedaron a dormir en su casa si los señores Hatsune llegarán a llamar. No le gustaba mentir, y ahora tuvo que hacerlo luego de que la convencieran. Eso no era bueno, no se sentía limpia con esto ni como la hija de un político recto.

Suspiró para después darle un trago al vaso de agua, viendo la cara de su amiga ésta le restó importancia al asunto de Kaito. Y qué va, ella igual.

—Da lo mismo, yo no vine para ver a ese cerebro de helado que tienes como novio—Rin se levantó entusiasta de la mesa, nuevamente ignorando a la pareja que seguía prácticamente devorándose en la otra mesa —Oye, Miku ¿Crees que si voy y le pido bailar acepte? —La aludida resopló.

—Está en horas de trabajo, no creo que… Y ya te fuiste—Exacto, la rubia ni siquiera se quedó a escuchar lo que tenía que decir. Se fue campante como perro por su casa a buscar a la tal Kim—Claro… déjame sola…

Que no les sorprenda, es su mejor amiga y la quiere pero a veces quiere estrangularla con un puerro por lo burra que es.

Se quedó sola en la mesa jugando con su bebida, meciendo el contenido de aquí a allá para olvidarse de esa sensación de malestar que le advertía que lo mejor es salir corriendo de aquí, pero ya, ahora. Ciertamente llevaba tiempo sintiéndose de esa manera, desde hace un par de meses era como si el peligro estuviera en cada esquina, en cada callejón, en todo momento y en todo lugar. No era para menos, cuando eres familiar de alguien que recibe amenazas de todo tipo existen ocasiones en las que tú podrías pagar los platos rotos por todo.

Otro escalofrió le pasó por la espina dorsal, Miku se encogió en su lugar lanzando una mirada inquisidora a todas partes y a todas personas. Una vez más, su sentido común gritaba que se largara de ahí. ¿Debería hacerle caso? La respuesta: Sí, pero con Rin quiera o no. La Hatsune se puso de pie para apresurarse a buscar a su amiga, al menos hasta que algo la dejó completamente petrificada, o alguien mejor dicho, que avanzaba a su posición con furia mientras empujaba a todo ser humano a su paso.

"Mikuo… Oh no…"

Hatsune Mikuo, su hermano mayor en otras palabras, avanzaba rápida y furiosamente dándose de empujones con cualquiera que se pusiera en su camino. ¿¡Qué hacía aquí el desgraciado, cómo se enteró!? Estaba enojado ¡Estaba furiosísimo el idiota ese! Quiso escabullirse pero de nada le servía, pues el Hatsune mayor ya la había visto.

Miku permaneció petrificada en su lugar, y el otro llegó en cuestión de segundos.

— ¡¿Se puede saber qué estás haciendo aquí?! —Gritó por encima de la música para hacerse escuchar, su perfecto ceño fruncido daba miedo a cualquiera.

— ¿D-disculpa…? N-no sé de qué hablas, me confundes con alguien más—Trató de zafarse con una mala decisión de palabras. Luego se queja de que los idiotas somos nosotros.

— ¡No juegues conmigo, Miku! ¡Te hice una pregunta! ¿¡Qué demonios haces en un lugar como este!? —Insistió más enojado que antes, recalcando su mal carácter.

— ¿Q-qué haces tú aquí…? P-pensé que…

—Llamé a Gumi y a la despistada de tu amiga se le salió decirme donde estaban ¿Ya? —Mugre Gumi… sabía que no debió de confiar en ella ¡Lo sabía! —Si papá se enterara…

— ¡No le digas a papá, idiota!

Ahora, ahora las cosas se le estaban saliendo de control ¡Algo en serio que no andaba bien! De pronto los vítores y las risas exageradas de los jóvenes tomados dejaron de escucharse, siendo remplazados por los gritos de pavor y terror de estos resonando fuertemente por todo el edificio. La música había dejado de sonar de un momento a otro, el ruido petrificante de los disparos tomaron su lugar, creando un ambiente de caos total. ¿Qué estaba pasando? Los hermanos Hatsune dejaron de discutir para mirar con horror la escena, con el terror comenzando a escalar alturas inmensas; una densa nube de humo blanco iba subiendo por la zona, asfixiando a todo aquel que se atreviera a aspirar de ésta por más pequeña que fuera la cantidad.

Gas lacrimógeno.

¿Qué mierda estaba sucediendo ahí? ¡¿Cuándo comenzó a pasar todo esto?! Los gritos se hicieron más y más fuertes, más desesperados y más aterrorizados. Las luces se apagaron en cuestión de segundos y todo quedó casi a oscuras, a excepción de las luces rojas que se encendieron en su lugar. Y los jóvenes, esos pobres desafortunados que nunca imaginaron lo que podría sucederles en una noche de sábado "normal", que nunca pensaron que podrían morir hoy, se empujaban y trataban de abrirse paso hasta la salida entre golpes, pisotones e insultos ¡Dios, sólo querían salir vivos de ahí! ¡¿Era tan difícil?!

Pero… pero ¡¿Y Rin?! Mikuo la había agarrado del brazo para llevársela ahí lo antes posible, pero para el horror del mayor ésta le pateó la pierna y salió corriendo en busca de su amiga rubia. ¡De ninguna manera la iba a dejar morir ahí, tenía que encontrarla lo antes posible!

— ¡Miku, Miku, regresa aquí! ¡POR FAVOR! ¡MIKU! —Mierda, mierda, mierda ¡¿Qué estaba haciendo?! Salió corriendo tras de ella sin dudar.

No lo escuchaba, su prioridad era encontrar a su mejor amiga antes de que algo… algo horrible llegara a sucederle.

Fue adentrándose en el lugar conteniendo el aliento para no aspirar el gas que ardía en los pulmones de todos, los ojos le ardían pero eso no importaba, porque antes que nada Rin Kagamine es su mejor amiga y no iba a abandonarla por nada del mundo. De un empujón que un muchacho alto le dio cayó de bruces contra el piso, pero nada de eso importaba, tenía que encontrarla.

Rápidamente se levantó del piso, comenzando a toser tras inhalar ese asqueroso gas por accidente.

— ¡RIN, RIN! ¡¿D-DÓNDE ESTÁS, RIN?!

Y de pronto, como ella lo deseaba con toda el alma, su amiga apareció. Rin salió de una densa nube de gas, abriéndose paso entre la gente llegó a corriendo a lágrima viva mientras se agarraba el brazo izquierdo con fuerza, brazo del cual un espeso liquido rojizo escurría de una herida malditamente profunda. Apenas llegó la tomó del brazo comenzando a jalonearla con desesperación.

— ¡MIKU, TENEMOS QUE SALIR DE AQUÍ!

— ¡P-pero, Rin! ¡¿Qué te ha pasado en el brazo?!

— ¡Eso no importa ahora, debemos sacarte de aquí! — La joven rubia jaló con más fuerza a Miku, abriéndose paso entre la multitud a empujones mientras los disparos resonaban y resonaban, se encontraban cada vez más cerca de la salida, la cual para su mala suerte estaba atascada de jóvenes con deseos de salir, fue así como Mikuo las alcanzó.

— ¡Chicas!

¡No, no, no! Rin se giró hasta Miku con una mirada espeluznante, una que jamás en la vida vio en su querida compañera de travesuras.

— ¡¿Qué está haciendo tu hermano aquí, Miku?! —rugió con amargura, casi tan alto como los disparos que se escuchaban cada vez más cerca de su posición.

— ¡Kagamine! ¿Qué te sucedió en el brazo? —Preguntó con preocupación, pero Rin no estaba en condiciones de responderle.

— ¡¿Es qué no entienden lo que está pasando?! ¡Ustedes dos debieron de ser los primeros en salir cuando está locura apenas comenzó, dúo de imbéciles!

¿Qué? ¿De qué estaba hablando? Bueno, era entendible que se pusiera así ¡Pero no era tiempo para ponerse a razonar! Más disparos y esta vez… esta vez… ¡Dos chicos cayeron muertos al piso! Otro disparo y otro cuerpo que se desplomó frente a sus pies.

Esto no podía estar pasando…. Debía de ser una maldita pesadilla.

Los gritos se hicieron más fuertes, el calor se intensificaba y el hedor a sudor se hacía cada vez más insoportable. Un par de jóvenes más murieron aplastados tratando de salir por la entrada de emergencia ¡¿Dónde mierda está la policía cuando la necesitas?!

Fue en ese instante en el infierno cuando Rin respondió a su pregunta.

— ¡Ellos están aquí por ustedes dos!

Las pesadillas pueden hacerse realidad.


	2. Trato con las cadenas

¡Ven, les dije que no confiaran en mí! Ya pasaron dos meses desde el primer cap cuando les dije que sólo iba a ser. Pero no se preocupen, SeeU se encargará de que tenga mi merecido (?).

Ahora, también les pido otra disculpa, porque este capítulo es relativamente más corto que el anterior, esto porque ambos vendrían siendo una introducción de lleno a la historia. De todas formas espero mucho que lo disfruten con todo mi kokoro de Fersi nwn

¡Gracias por seguir la historia y dejarme reviews! Se los estoy muy agradecida porque este es uno de los fics a los que más empeño y sudor he puesto.

Voy a responderles sus reviews aquí comenzando, porque creo que la nota de al final le quitaría la emoción al fic. So, let's do it!

**UsuiTakumiSenpai:** ¡Hey! ¿Qué tal todo? Jaja, siéndote sincera yo tampoco espera regresar tan pronto, pero este fic lo tenía pensado antes de terminar Cat Food y su primer capítulo estaba escrito desde Julio del año pasado, y mejor lo comencé. En lo personal, por todas esas cosas que dijiste, voy a amar este fic XD Va a haber muchos giros respecto a todo, así que espero que ¡te agarres fuerte a tu silla! O, bueno, no, pero prepárate XD

**Akuma White:** Luka es sexy es con todo (?) Se puede hacer mucho con los Vocaloid porque, bueno, siempre he pensado que son como plastilina. Y Lily tiene que ser seria porque, bueno, es una psicóloga, espero que este capítulo corto también te guste nwn

**Selt Cunighan:** ¡Hola, Selt! Me sorprendería que sigas todavía el fic luego de lo que te conté, pero si es así, cierra la boca y no digas nada -w- (?) Nah, no es cierto, Fersi te quiere uwu)/ Precisamente también he visto muchos fics de ese estilo, los cuales no me gustaron en lo personal, pues no creo que le pongan la seriedad necesaria para trabajar algo de este nivel. Yo tampoco me considero así de seria para esto, pero al menos estoy poniendo todo de mi parte para que funcione. Y este fic te resolverá tus dudas esas XD No había pensado en Lily x Gumi aquí, pero todo sale a la marcha. Disfruta de este cap 7u7

**Kihara CJ:** De hecho… fueron dos meses, puedes pegarme si quieres. Pero con cariño, no seas tan ruda (?). Espero que este cap también te guste nwn

**Hikari-Remix:** Pero si es mi querida Hikari, hace mucho que no veía XD Jajaja, es que ya me conoces, soy impredecible, o quizá tengas poderes y cuando piensas algo yo lo escriba, no te vayas a aprovechar de eso D: Sé que nadie está acostumbrado a ver a Lily seria, pero, vamos, es necesario para el desarrollo del fic. Jaja, tú quieres Lily x Ia, voy a explotar XD En fin, tú también puedes pegarme si quieres porque te hice esperar un mes, pero se gentil uwu ¡Disfruta del cap!

**Shinobukun:** Gracias nwn En lo personal me gustó mucho leer tu review, porque te estás tomando tiempo para analizar todas esas pequeñas cosas de las que yo creo nadie se va a dar cuenta ¡y eso me encanta! Hasta me dan ganas de resolver todas tus dudas, pero eso sería hacerle spoiler a los demás y eso es ilegal (?) Me dan ganas de ponerte un reto, si atas los cabos, yo te doy un premio, porque este fic tiene muchos detalles en ese aspecto 7u7 ¿qué dices? Veremos un poco de Luka hoy, pero todavía no he de meter su punto de vista aún, por lo que tendrás esperar para ese momento. Te pido disculpas por haberme tardado tanto, tuve otro bloqueo por diferentes situaciones y así, 2014 no fue mi mejor año. Espero que, aunque esté corto, también disfrutes de este capítulito por hoy nwn ¡Y perdón, también puedes golpearme todo lo que quieras!

**Seven Minds: **OMG! It's my Seven Minds! (?) Gracias, muy bien ¿y a ti? Yo tampoco me esperaba regresar tan pronto, pero ya ves, aquí ando, y ciertamente todavía falta muchísimo para que me retire, aunque pienso zambullirme en el fandom de Hora de Aventura también owo Jajajaja, creo que fijo que ya van a comprar ese boleto de avión, porque me tardé dos meses XD Pero si quieres golpearme supongo que va a haber una fila bastante larga, señorita uwu Espero que disfrutes del fic porque le puse muchísimo esmero a todo de él nwn

**JM Scarlet:** ¿Necesitas un doctor? ¡Oh, no! D: Si te das cuenta, yo casi nunca hago ese tipo de historias todas rosas, ese no el Fersi estilo, no-oh, siempre complico todo. Pero creo que esta vez crucé esa línea. Muchas gracias por considerarla interesante, y ciertamente confío en que también la vas a entender, o eso espero XD Tal vez Luka sí la quiera, tal vez no, quién sabe, ahora sí se pasó de maldita esa mujer. Muchas gracias por tu review, hazme saber si este cap igual te gustó nwn

**Impifer:** Hace mucho que no te veía a ti también, me parece owo ¡Hola! Jaja, tú sí sabes que soy sexy. ¿Qué tal si respondemos tus dudas conforme vaya avanzando el fic? Me parece que te van a gustar todas las vueltas que va a dar en el desarrollo de este mismo nwn ¡Muchas gracias por el review, de verdad!

**Trynni Lee:** ¡Muchas gracias por tu review! Me gustaría poder agradecértelo en tu idioma, pero no tengo conocimientos de este mismo uwu De todas formas que bueno que te ha gustado mi historia, de lo agradezco mucho nwn Jaja, eso no lo sabemos todavía, porque estoy dispuesta a que tenga muchos giros inesperados. Espero que te guste este capítulo nwn

**Floor Megurine:** ¡Hola, gracias! Me siento halagada, pero siempre he pensado que no son la gran cosa nwn Sobre lo de Rin y Miku creo que al menos quise hacerlos reír un poco porque este fic no está clasificado como una comedia romántica como los demás. Agradezco tu review ¡disfruta el cap!

**Farthaz**: Gracias, qué bueno que te gustó. Aquí tengo el siguiente cap nwn

**JillValentineForever:** Tiempo sin leerte XD Gracias por el review, chica, espero que este cap sea tu agrado.

**Rm:** Oye, pero no es bueno que Luka escape de la cárcel ¡es mala! Ah, ustedes los fan's del Negitoro XD ¡Gracias por tu review!

**Jotsy:** Muchas gracias nwn)/ Capítulo número dos aquí abajito 7u7

**Mashiro09:** Jaja, gracias, siendo sincera todavía estaba dudosa de publicarla porque había detalles por pulir pero aquí está. Este capítulo es corto, muy corto comparado con los demás, pero espero que te guste igual.

Ahora sí, pueden disfrutar del capítulo como Arceus manda nwn

* * *

**Cap.2: Trato con las cadenas.**

Varios pasos resonaban en sus oídos cientos de veces conforme su cuerpo sentía que avanzaba, la venda que llevaba siete horas sobre sus ojos no la dejaba ver a donde se la llevaban, sus muñecas y sus tobillos ya estaban irritados por culpa de las cuerdas que los ataban y el pañuelo amarrado a su boca para impedir que gritara en el camino ya estaba mojado de saliva. Miku, en un intento por huir, gimió con horror y se retorció en su lugar, simplemente para recibir un puñetazo en el estómago que la dejó sin aliento por un minuto.

Pero, sobre todos los sentimientos que la golpeaban como una furiosa ola de mar uno tras otro, evidentemente era el miedo junto con la angustia que azotaban contra su pobre cuerpo al mismo tiempo, causando diferentes reacciones sobre la jovencita. Todo el camino no estuvo haciendo otra cosa que gemir, gritar, sollozar, pidiendo que por favor alguien, no importaba quién, viniera a rescatarlos, ¡por favor! Esto no debió de haber pasado, esto no tenía por qué pasar y si no hubiera ido por Rin desde el principio seguro que ahora ya no estaría aquí, ciega de todo lo que la rodeaba, solamente limitándose a escuchar las voces de las personas que la trajeron aquí.

Y ahora que lo pensaba mejor: ¿¡Dónde estaba Rin!? La última vez que la vio fue en el club hace poco, luego de la noticia que les trajo las luces se apagaron por completo y de ahí… no recuerda mucho. Consiguió salir junto con Mikuo, pero los acorralaron en su corrida y….

Y…

El vehículo se detuvo de repente, oyó las puertas abrirse, a lo cual sólo pudo gemir con terror una vez más. ¿Qué iban a hacerle, a dónde la habían traído a ella y a su hermano? Mikuo casi no emitía sonido alguno desde que los arrastraron aquí, ¿estará bien?

— _¡Demonios, el muchacho está pesado! ¿No me ayudas?_

—_Tráelo aquí, maldito debilucho, y encárgate de la nena._

Unas manos bien frías atraparon sus tobillos rápidamente, comenzando a arrastrarla por la alfombra y en consecuencia levantando su falda que, para su mala suerte, no pudo acomodar. Alguien la cargó en su hombro como un costal de cemento, Miku trató de patalear para librarse, pero sus esfuerzos de nuevo no dieron frutos.

Entonces se rindió.

¿Qué más le quedaba? El viaje había sido largo, agotador, y a cómo iban las cosas ella suponía que el sol ya se levantaba por el ancho cielo que se tornaba de un color rojizo al ver la mañana llegar. Quiso negarlo, quiso pensar que esta era una de esas bromas de mal gusto que pasaban por la televisión de vez en cuando, pero no: Era real, esto es un secuestro.

¿La iban a sacar, su padre iba a dar todo de su parte para rescatar a sus hijos? ¡¿Cuánto iban a tardar?! Ahogó un sollozo que amenazó con salir de su boca, no podía mostrarse débil ante ellos… debía ser fuerte… debía… No, esto no podía estar pasándole a ella, ¿verdad? No podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser, no podía ser. ¡¿POR QUÉ, POR TODOS LOS CIELOS, POR QUÉ A ELLA!?

Y, en medio de su desesperación, una voz angelical, pero con el tono más cruel que pudo hacer, se hizo escuchar para todos.

—_Ella estará bien aquí, León. Manténganla alejada de su hermano._

Así, sin ningún tipo de delicadeza de su parte, la dejó caer sobre el duro suelo. Su cabeza pegó fuerte contra el pavimento, mientras una voz que ya había escuchado antes se echaba a reír a carcajadas en esos momentos, como si todo esto fuera meramente divertido.

Una voz que escuchó hace unas siete horas en el club…

Miku se retorció en su lugar, tratando de emitir algún grito que no salía. Pero ¿quién iba a escucharla ahora? Con suerte y esfuerzo se quitó la tela en su boca para tratar de decir algo.

—_Maldita sea, ¡ya cállate!_ _—_Y con eso, recibió una fuerte patada en el estómago.

— _¡Yuma, Yuma, por favor, basta! _

Alguien, una chica mejor dicho, se abalanzó sobre el mencionado para defender a la muchacha, pero ¿por qué lo hacía? Ese hecho la dejó congelado por unos cuantos minutos en su lugar, y no era por lo que hizo por ella, sino porque conocía esa voz más que bien. Trató de ignorarlo, trató de convencerse de que era una voz parecida a la de ella solamente, porque no quería creerse que se tratara de esa muchachita. Lo pensó, lo analizó e hizo memoria. Pero aunque deseara con todas sus fuerzas de que no lo fuera estaba ahí.

Sí era ella.

Por un momento fue como si su mente hubiera colapsado, no deseando creérselo a pesar de las pruebas irrefutables, era imposible. Escuchó a alguien decir un par de groserías para luego ser arrastrada por la habitación con facilidad, oyó el tintinear de un par de cadenas. Finalmente terminó atada a lo que intuyó era un tubo o algo metálico, pero estaba lo suficientemente sumida en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a todo.

Recordó las identificaciones falsas, el "descuido" que tuvo al decirle a su hermano su paradero, lo que Rin les gritó en medio del caos en el club hace unas horas. Todo, todo encajaba…

—_Bienvenida, señorita Hatsune, lamento el mal trato de hace un rato, pero ya sabe cómo son los hombres de brutos—_Sólo eso fue suficiente para captar su atención de golpe. Miku levantó la vista a pesar de no ver nada por la venda de sus ojos. La receptora de la voz pareció notar su desconformidad así resopló con molestia —_Kiyoteru, por favor, quítale la venda, no es como si la fuéramos a dejar salir de aquí o algo así ¿verdad?_

Resultaba extraño, pero esa dulce voz hacía que todos en la sala guardaran un sepulcral silencio. Un tímido hombre fornido tragó saliva sonoramente, y sin más se acercó a ella para retirarle la venda de los ojos. De esa manera, logró abrirlos luego de varias horas de viaje y sufrimiento.

Había un triste foco alumbrando la pequeña y grisácea habitación, donde una única y pequeña ventana mejoraba un poco la vista. Cuando por fin acostumbró sus ojos al cambio repentino de iluminación empezó a pasear la vista buscando a alguien, ignorando todo, absolutamente todo y a todos. Entonces la encontró… Un hombre de cabellos rubios la sujetaba con fuerza de los brazos, pero reconocía ese brillante cabello verde y esos llorosos ojos color esmeralda.

—Gumi-chan…—pronunció en un susurro, a la aludida se le estrujó el corazón al ver la cara de decepción que su amiga del alma ponía, suficiente para que esas lágrimas que estaba conteniendo se mostraran en todo su esplendor —Gumi-chan… tú…

—Miku… yo... yo no… las cosas no son cómo crees, de verdad… Ella…

—Bonita reunión ¿no? —interrumpió la misma figura femenina de hace un rato, con ese mismo dulce pero a la vez cruel tono. En ese momento una chica de cabellos rubios entró por la puerta, dirigiéndoles una mirada a todos al instante.

—Cielos, ¿ya me perdí de lo bueno, chicos? Estaba vigilando al muchacho como me lo pediste, Luka—informó tranquila, dio unos cuantos pasos campantemente por la habitación. ¿Esta quién era? Sonrió con una maldad difícil de comprender y sin más se inclinó hasta la altura de su amiga para besar su mejilla y comenzar a canturrear en su oído —Gumi-chan rodeada de amigos estaba, pero un día la vuelta se dieron y traicionados por ella fueron~

—Hija de perra…—musitó con tanto odio en cada una de las silabas. Gumi no era alguien de odiar a nadie, o eso creía porque… desde ahora sentía como si no la conociera. La chica trató de abalanzarse sobre la rubia, pero el muchacho que la sujetaba no se lo permitió.

—Uy, la niña tiene agallas. Creo que me las apañaré contigo más tarde, preciosa—Dio una carcajada como si esto fuera lo más divertido, y sin más se alejó no sin antes revolverle los cabellos a presar de las protestas de ésta —Ne, Miku, no has hablado desde que llegué ¿ya nos conoces a todos?

¿Qué rayos quiso decir con…?

Luka entrecerró los ojos, un gesto que la hacía ver meramente amenazante. Miku incluso estaba segura de que uno de ellos era no otro que Hiyama Kiyoteru, su querido profesor de historia en la preparatoria. Y la pregunta era ¿por qué? ¿Por qué Gumi, por qué Kiyoteru? ¿Qué querían de ella? Basta decir que el impacto de esta situación en ella fue mucho más que mayúsculo, hasta el punto donde ya no reaccionaba a nada.

Gumi, una de sus mejores amigas, con quien prácticamente conoció desde pequeña, quien la defendía de los brabucones en secundaria, la brillante y alegre Gumi simplemente la había… traicionado, si es que esa palabra era suficiente para describir lo que le había hecho. Algo que realmente no iba a ser capaz de perdonarle nunca.

Miró el suelo, ¿qué se supone que iba a pasar ahora? ¿Qué iban a hacerle? Y más importante ¿iban a sacarla de aquí rápidamente? No sabía ni qué pensar ya.

Pronto siente unos dedos apretar su barbilla con fuerza, obligándola a levantar la mirada y encontrase con unos intentos ojos azules mirándole fijamente. Unos grandes ojos hermosos que la taladraban y que, a pesar de lo encantadores que podrían resultar a cualquiera, transmitían un aura asesina que provocó varios escalofríos en su persona. Y entonces lo supo, supo que esa bella muchacha de cabellos rosados y sedosos era la causante de todo esto.

—Ponme atención cuando estoy hablando contigo por tu propio bien, ¿de acuerdo? —Luka ni siquiera pestañeó con esto, su voz era fría, tan fría como un bloque de hielo en el polo norte. Apretó más fuerte su barbilla, lastimándola con toda intención para que su presa emitiera un gemido de dolor —Culpa a tu padre por lo que te pase a ti, no te mereces todo lo que tienes.

La muchacha perdió el aliento de un momento a otro, no comprendía qué trataba de decirle con todo esto. Su padre era un hombre amable, una persona de bien que sólo quería lo mejor para su amada nación. Entonces… ¿qué quería decirle?

Gumi se soltó con mucho esfuerzo de León, quien sólo se retorció de dolor cuando la chica golpeó su estómago con un fuerte codazo.

— ¡Luka, no tenemos por qué hacer esto, es una completa locura! —La aludida dio un largo suspiro. ¿No podía estarse quieta mientras habla? Rodando los ojos se levantó y le plantó cara, levantando una ceja con curiosidad —Por Dios, es un plan completamente estúpido, de ninguna manera puedes esperar que esto funcione. Van a atraparnos más rápido de lo que esperas ¿no te has puesto a pensar cuántos policías no están buscándolos ahora? —Gumi hizo una pequeña pausa, respirando agitadamente observó la cara de asombro que Miku le había dirigido. Luka, por su parte, había estrechado los ojos peligrosamente —Al final de cuentas no vas a vengarte de nadie.

Oh, no…

—Repite eso—siseó en tono aterrador que heló rápidamente la sangre de la más joven. Sabía que se estaba metiendo en un terreno mortal, pero de ninguna manera estaba dispuesta a sacrificar más vidas ¡y menos la de sus amigos!

En el lado de Miku las cosas le resultaban más allá que confusas. No le quedaba de otra más que observar todo, tratando inútilmente de deducir lo que sus agresores querían de ella. La cosa era contra ella, sin embargo, ahora habían comenzado a pelear entre ellos.

Gumi tragó saliva, se acaba de meter en problemas mayúsculos de los que no saldrá.

—Chicas, por favor, no podemos quedarnos aquí mucho tiempo y no queremos que nos atrapen antes por sus discusiones—intervino una chica de cabellos negros entre las dos. La peli-verde supo bien que lo hizo para salvarle el trasero, puesto que si Luka la atacaba no habría manera de ayudarla ya —Somos pocos, Megurine, y te guste o no vamos a necesitar de todos.

Mizki en seguida se vio siendo taladrada por la mirada de la amenazante peli-rosa, mas ella siempre supo cómo sostenerle la mirada sin titubear como lo haría Gumi en estos momentos. Sin más lanzó un gruñido que todos pudieron interpretar perfectamente como un tipo de amenaza, cosa que causó que mejor cerraran la boca. Y Miku no se lo vio venir, pero antes de que se diera cuenta, Luka ya había vuelto a encararla, cosa que la sobresaltó de sobremanera.

Se encontraba… verdaderamente… aterrada.

Ella la aterraba.

—No lo veas como algo personal contra ti, Hatsune Miku, pero si intentas hacer algo extraño, yo misma me encargaré de que tú y tu hermano no vuelvan a ver la luz del día.

* * *

Siéndoles sincera, Lily no sabía si el relato en sí fue lo que la perturbaba, o fue el simple hecho de que la muchacha de cabellos agua marina sonreía como enamorada cuando lo hacía. ¿Qué pasaba por su cabeza para que hiciera semejante cosa? Fue la primera pregunta que le pasó por la mente cuando Miku terminó de hablar.

Era… Bueno, no era…

Lily se detuvo a analizar las cosas por un pequeño momento, sabía que había algo raro aquí, lo intuía tras vagar cientos de veces por las otras jóvenes que trató años atrás; Algo no encajaba con Miku. Sin embargo todavía no averiguaba qué era aquello que no encajaba con la hija del primer ministro, estaba segura que ese algo existía, por supuesto, había algo que estaba pasando por alto. Tal vez en realidad lo que la puso así fue alguna de las extrañas escenas que la muchacha le relató. Quizá pudo ser el hecho de la traición de un amigo, las confusas cosas que Luka le dijo o el crimen en sí. Además de que la situación, a como se la había relatado, justificaba muy bien un posible trauma psicológico.

Bueno, al menos tenía algo.

— ¿Masuda-san? —oyó la tierna voz de Miku nombrarla. Vaya, era cierto, por un segundo olvidó que estaba ahí — ¿Masuda-san, está bien?

Aparentando tranquilidad levantó la mirada para poder ver a su paciente, quien le dedicaba una tierna mueca de preocupación.

—Disculpa, me perdí un rato analizando las cosas—respondió con simpleza, procediendo a dibujar una sonrisa—Megurine Luka te hizo muchas cosas ese día, ¿no es así, Hatsune-chan?

—No la nombre así—interrumpió, ganándose una mirada curiosa de la rubia.

— ¿Así cómo? Ese es su nombre.

—Pero no con ese tono de odio ni de esa forma tan… formal—dijo sin más, como si no hubiera sido nada. Apoyó su espalda contra su almohada, ignorando todo lo que estaba diciendo.

— ¿Entonces cómo quieres que le diga?

—Luka-chan—La gran sonrisa que Miku añadió al final fue la gota que derramó el vaso. Lily rápidamente se apresuró a anotar más cosas sobre su libreta, de la cual ya había llenado varias hojas a tan sólo la primera sesión. Ahora comprendía por qué todo mundo insistió meterla en este lugar, pero ella veía algo que los demás no.

Meiko tenía razón; la forma en la que hablaba de Luka, el brillo en sus ojos, las sonrisas, los suspiros, su actitud hacia las personas que querían ayudarla. Todo, todo encajaba con el síndrome de Estocolmo. Todo mundo lo sabía, por supuesto, pero el informe que su amiga le envió no tenía muchos detalles sobre los días que estuvo analizándola.

Recordó que Meiko le contaba por medio de dicho documento la actitud agresiva de ésta. Cuando sus amigos más cercanos e incluso su novio quisieron establecer contacto con ella, ésta simplemente los repudió, sintiéndose traicionada por estos. Y así mismo con sus propios padres, al igual con la Meiko misma en sí. Mas empezaba a creer que era porque todos ellos empezaron a insultar a Luka frente a ella, lo que causo que inmediatamente se lanzara a defenderla.

¿Y si quizá Miku sabe algo que los otros no? Igual, no podía saltar a las conclusiones apenas en la primera sesión, necesitaba más días para analizarla a fondo. ¿Y por qué no? Cuando dijo que la ayudaría iba muy en serio.

Negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a ver qué más sacaba de esta extraña conversación sobre cómo llamar a Luka.

—Sabes, es una manera bastante cariñosa para llamar a una persona que abusó de ti durante dos años—La aludida la miró atenta, pero esta vez sin intenciones de gritarle o matarla como hubiera pensado antes, sino simplemente queriendo dar su opinión con tranquilidad.

—Lo que sucede es que ustedes no la conocen, ustedes no vieron la parte de ella que yo vi.

"¿La parte de ella que yo vi?" Pensó, sintiendo que realmente va avanzando con su investigación. Volvió a anotar lo que su paciente decía.

Viéndolo desde otro punto de vista, apartando todas las cosas que Meiko y Gakupo le metieron antes de venir aquí, lo cierto era que Miku era una jovencita dulce y agradable. No es como si fuera una loca psicópata después de todo, solamente estaba defendiendo a alguien especial para ella de una manera… violenta. Además, analizando todo lo que los demás le dijeron, puede que ella sea la primera persona que está logrando un verdadero avance con la peli-aqua.

Bueno, algo es algo ¿no?

Miró la hora en su reloj, el tiempo voló rápido con el relato de Miku y estaban a cinco minutos de que el horario de visitas terminase. Pronto vendría una enfermera para sacarla, así que cerró su libreta y guardó sus cosas en su bolso.

—Bueno, Hatsune-chan, estoy muy feliz de que nos empecemos a llevar bien apenas con tu primera sesión—Lily se levantó de su asiento sin más, procediendo a mirarla y hablarle de manera amable —Ya es tarde, debo de dejarte descansar por ahora, pero nos veremos aquí mismo a la misma hora mañana. Descansa, mañana puede ser un día pesado.

Ella sonrió con ternura, a lo que su paciente sólo cabeceó afirmativamente.

"Volvemos a la Miku del principio, ¿no?" Rodó los ojos, a pesar de todo estaba satisfecha con lo que obtuvo hoy, muchas cosas para analizar en el hotel.

Sin embargo, cuando estaba por darse media vuelta para regresar por donde vino, observó como la joven había ligeramente la boca, claramente para decirle algo. La rubia la miró con atención, pero cuando por fin parecía que iba a emitir algún sonido, cerró la boca, simplemente para apartar la mirada y volver a clavarla sobre la ventana.

* * *

—Kaito, apresúrate, ella ya está aquí—SeeWoo le llamó apurado desde la sala de interrogatorio. A juzgar por su cara de completa seriedad, debían de comenzar con esto lo antes posible, porque de esa forma podrían sacar más información de la recién llegada.

Mikuo contaba con ellos, donde quiera que esté.

El chico de cabellos azules caminó por el pasillo de prisión para menores de Nagoya dando grandes zancadas mientras avanzaba. La chica sentada ahí, en algún momento también fue amiga suya y del chico que buscaban, pero ahora también había empezado a sentirla como una completa desconocida.

La sala para las visitas se encontraba completamente sola, a excepción de él y su fiel compañero de procedencia coreana que le apresuraba silenciosamente. Ellos y la muchachita se cabellos verdes que, sentada frente a una de las mesas, trataba a toda costa de no encarar al detective Shion.

—Mucho tiempo sin vernos, Gumi-chan—Kaito ocupó lugar frente a ella con el rubio, que, con un semblante autoritario y metiéndose en su papel del "policía malo" taladraba a la pobre muchachita con la mirada —Desde que se terminaron los juicios hace tres meses.

Esta vez Gumi agarró fuerzas para poder mirarlo a la cara, ¿pero cómo hacerlo? Si también sentía que lo había traicionado a él, a todas las personas que eran cercanas a la chica que la consideró su mejor amiga alguna vez. La peli-verde ya no era la misma, para informarles, ya que esa chica alegre había desaparecido para dar paso a otra chica completamente diferente a lo que ella fue antes de conocer a Megurine Luka.

Fue lo primero que él notó.

¿Qué había hecho la prisión con ella?

Se veía triste, deprimida, con varios moretones en específicas partes de su cuerpo, tal vez causa por abusos de las demás presas con las que tenía que convivir a diario desde hace tres meses. Y el uniforme que todas usaban ahí sólo la hacía lucir más deplorable de lo que ya se veía.

¿A dónde había ido a parar la alegre Megpoid Gumi que todos querían?

Suspiró, tenía trabajo que hacer.

La peli-verde por fin se dignó a verlos, al parecer comprendió que tarde o temprano esto iba a pasar.

—Supongo que es algo que siempre va a perseguirme, ¿cierto? —dijo apoyando los brazos sobre la mesa de metal, tratando de forzar una sonrisa que no consiguió —Miku… ella ¿está bien?

Kaito iba a responder a eso con toda la verdad, pero su amigo y compañero de trabajo interrumpió antes.

—No estamos aquí para hablarte del estado de la señorita Hatsune, Megpoid, tenemos preguntas para hacerte.

Tal vez al principio se hubiera sorprendido, o sea, ya habían pasado más de tres meses de eso, ¿no podían dejarla en paz? Aunque ya estaba bastante destruida como para simplemente limitarse a escuchar y contestar a lo que sea que tuvieran que preguntarle.

Los meses habían pasado lenta y tortuosamente para ella durante todo este tiempo, el pensar qué habrá pasado con sus amigos después del operativo de rescate había finalizado la torturaba constantemente. La última vez que se vio con Kaito fue, exactamente, en los juicios que se les hizo a todos juntos, donde recordaba perfectamente que Miku estaba incapacitada para testificar contra ellos. Se hacía una idea del porqué, y pedía con todo su ser que su amiga de la infancia se encontrara mejor. Recordaba la profunda mirada de odio que Rin le dedicó ese día, al igual que los rostros espantados de los señores Hatsune.

No los golpes de las demás reas, no los trabajos forzados que hacía mientras cumplía su cadena perpetua, ni tampoco las horribles comidas de la prisión causaron todo en esto en ella.

Fue la culpa, el remordimiento.

Torció la boca un poco disgustada, no tenía otra opción, iba a contestarles a todo pero a veces quería que simplemente dejaran de recordarle por qué está aquí.

—Será rápido, Gumi, fue complicado conseguir que nos dejaran interrogarte después de tanto tiempo, por lo que esperamos que cooperes con nosotros si de verdad quieres tanto a Miku como jurabas frente al juez—La aludida lo miró confundida ¿de qué se trataba? Los ojos azules de Kaito le taladraban hasta el alma, mas ella no fue capaz de apartar la mirada en ningún momento —No encuentran a Mikuo.

"¿Qué…?"

Gumi sintió el aire escaparse de sus pulmones, no podía ser cierto, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo desde entonces ¿no se suponía que los mejores agentes de todo Japón estaban en este caso? ¿¡Y que no estaba en el escondite el día que los atraparon!?

SeeWoo la observó con atención, notando inmediatamente como la chica comenzaba a ponerse nerviosa.

—Megpoid, ¿sabes algo de su paradero? ¿Tienes alguna idea de donde lo escondió Megurine Luka durante estos dos años?

—No…—respondió sin más, no podía decirles nada, porque de ser así…

Los detectives se dirigieron un par de miradas incrédulas entre ellos.

—Gumi, si nos ayudamos tal vez puedan reducir un poco tu condena, después de todo se logró probar que fuiste obligada a trabajar con Luka y no lo hiciste voluntariamente como la mayoría, eso y contando de que gracias a ti Miku permaneció con vida—insistió Kaito, sabía que ella estaba asustada, por supuesto, pero esa información era demasiado para encontrar a Mikuo ya sea vivo, o muerto. La peli-verde negó con la cabeza, varias veces —Finalmente, fuiste tú quien los delató a todos para que los encontráramos.

— ¡Precisamente por eso no puedo decir nada! —Gumi explotó así sin más, saltó de la silla, exaltada, sorprendiendo al par de detectives que no se explican por qué se ponía así. Apoyó una mano sobre la mesa y la otra la pasó por su revuelto cabello, tratando de controlar sus emociones —Tú viste cómo me miraba en los juzgados, tú viste cómo me amenazó cuando le dieron condena…

Sí, por supuesto que lo recordaba. También entendían por qué tanto miedo contra Luka Megurine. Era una persona violenta, a quien no le importaba pasar por quien sea para obtener lo que quería. Dejó eso muy en claro tiempo atrás, cuando exactamente después de la sentencia jurara vengarse de la muchacha peli-verde. Siendo sincero, Kaito hubiera quedado mucho más satisfecho si le hubieran dado la pena de muerte, pero su abogada no iba a permitirlo, reduciendo la sentencia a cadena perpetua.

Aunque no lo entendía, iba a ser prácticamente imposible que Luka cumpliera con su amenaza desde la cárcel, ¿qué era lo que estaba planeando? Tenía un muy mal presentimiento de todo esto.

—Megpoid, ella no puedo hacerte nada desde aquí, si tienes información importante lo mejor será que nos la digas—SeeWoo también se levantó de su asiento para tratar de tranquilizar a la muchacha, a pesar de que claramente no podía hacer mucho por ella —Nosotros nos encargaremos de que estés a salvo de ser necesario.

El problema es que sabía muy bien que ni eso iba a ser de ayuda.

Tal parece ser que por primera vez, Gumi empezaba a pensar en su propia seguridad, lo cual el peli-azul comprendía perfectamente. Ella ya estaba segura de que la dejarían tranquila cuando todo pareció haber terminado, y ahora venían para decirle que el hermano de su mejor amiga seguía desaparecido, después de haber estado segura de que lo iban a encontrar pronto. Si no quería hablar, era una decisión respetable, pues no tenían el derecho de obligarla y aun si así fuera ella estaba completamente decidida a no decir nada al respecto.

Kaito suspiró, cuando menos se lo esperaba la mirada de la peli-verde estaba clavada sobre él. Una mirada suplicante, aterrada, que le pedía con todas sus fuerzas que la dejaran tranquila.

La vio temblar, como un perrito asustado, una cosa que nunca vio a Gumi hacer en todos los años que la conocía.

—De verdad lo siento pero… si digo algo… ella va a matarme.


	3. Demencia irregular

**LOS DERECHOS NO SON MÍOS. **

Sé que ya la había dicho hace dos capítulos pero con el tiempo que he tardado en subir la continuación me estoy asegurando de ponerlo de nuevo para no recibir demandas, ahora, ¡bajen la escopeta, tengo esposa e hijos!

*PIP*

Creo que si recibiera un dólar por cada que prometo actualizar cada uno o dos meses tendría… un dólar (?) Pero si recibiera un dólar por cada día que no actualizo ahora mismo… no sería millonario pero tendría para vivir! :D Creo que incluso yo debería pagarles a ustedes por leer esto si veo que tiene lecturas dentro de estos días (?)  
Realmente no tengo una excusa para excusarme y ahora mismo estoy inventando una mientras pongo las notas de autor, o sease que mientras pierdes tu tiempo leyendo esto yo estoy averiguando cómo salvar mi traserito de neko de tu plomo. Mira, ¡tengo una! Estuve de viaje en una selva tropical, sin internet, y tuve que salvar a la isla de un volcán en erupción para que estos no me devoraran y le enviaran las orejas a mi novia.

Así que sip, tuve un 2015 movidito.

Pero buenoooooooo~ creo que sueno un poco seria ahora, así que para deshacerme de esa seriedad les voy a decir que los amo y que disfruten de esta (no tan pronta (?)) actualizació

Les pido disculpas a todos una vez más, intentaré traerles los demás capítulos lo más pronto que pueda. Al menos quiero terminar esta historia. Lo siento mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho mucho! Por hoy les respondo los reviews al final del capítulo.

Y ya saben, puro lujito de calidad en mi hacienda, creo (?) Responderé reviews al final del cap esta vez cómo solía hacer xD Y a los que se preguntan por mi tachisidad ahora mismo la están buscando en el manto interno de la tierra, porque ahí debe de estar.

Alchemya me la ha robaoh (?)

Los am

**Nota adicional: **El capítulo va para Selt Cunnighan, te lo debo, y tuve que trabajar como negra para sacarlo (?) Bueno, se lo debo a todos pero usted me puso a trabajar como negra xD

Pero te hamo también u v u

* * *

**Cap. 3: Demencia irregular.**

Durante toda tu vida pensaste que estabas hecha para lo que sea que te pusieran enfrente. Estudias duro para conseguir lo que quieres, para cumplir tu sueño y sobresalir en todo lo que te propongas, todo con la idea de que si vas a ser lo que te gusta tienes que ser en lo mejor en ello, dejar una huella en aquel campo que escogiste con el corazón. La verdad es que sí había trabajado bastante duro para llegar a donde estaba durante toda su vida, y ahora, una vez más, la gente ponía a prueba sus grandes cualidades así como también sus conocimientos, y Lily no tenía en mente fallarle a ninguno. Por supuesto el trabajo que se le había encomendado era duro así como importante esta vez, se podría decir incluso que el trabajo más importante que le han dado en sus diez largos años de carrera, por lo que no había espacio para un error por más pequeño que este fuera.

Lidió con casos parecidos en el pasado los cuales obviamente supo tratarlos sin mucho problema, mas ahora se encontraba bastante convencida de que el caso de Miku tenía algo de diferente con todas esas personas que tenían un ligero rastro de sentido común en el fondo, que sabían lo que les estaban haciendo pero se negaban a aceptarlo. Habían pasado ya unos cinco días desde que el tratamiento de Hatsune Miku había comenzado, y Lily no dejaba de sorprenderse menos cuando ésta le hablaba de sus días en aquel infierno en el que Luka le había encerrado.

Si ya estaba casi completamente segura de que se trataba del síndrome de Estocolmo… ¿por qué seguía dudando de ello?

La noche anterior no había dormido por estar revisando sus anotaciones para buscar algo que le confirmara lo que estaba pensando, una pista, un indicio ligero de lo que todo mundo se temía pero que ella comprendería bien. Porque sí, era posible, era posible que dejando de lado ese actuar demente de su paciente con el que todo mundo se guiaba era muy posible la idea de que, seguramente para la horripilante verdad de todos los demás era posible que…

Miku de verdad la amara.

A su muy retorcida manera, que su relación fuera lo más enfermo con lo que hubiera lidiado antes donde el respeto y el afecto era poco, una enfermiza relación de control y sumisión donde poco importaba el bienestar físico y mental de Miku pero que entre ellas hubo mucho más de lo que cualquiera hubiera pensado. Había amor ahí, presente en cada latido de la menor así como en cada suspiro que era dedicado solamente y nada más para Luka, así también como era posible que el mismo sentimiento estuviera presente en el corazón de la terrorista, en ese putrefacto y negro corazón del que era dueña. Sin embargo, nadie estaba listo para aceptar lo que la psicóloga estaba pensando además de que casi lo daba por hecho. Nadie lo comprendería, en consecuencia Miku pasaría largos años pasando de un psicólogo a otro ¿a qué tipo de vida la estaría empujando entonces?

"¿Por qué no encuentro nada que me sirva?" "¿Por qué todo encaja y la vez nada lo hace cuando lo quiero enlazar con su padecimiento?" Eran las preguntas que rondaban por la cabeza de Lily apenas haber abierto los ojos. Sí, tal parece ser que hasta en sueños le era imposible dejar de pensar en el padecimiento de Miku.

Sin más se levantó, tomó una pastilla para el dolor de cabeza y ya está, lista para seguir con el día.

Tuvo una noche cansada, sí, a lo mucho debió de haber dormido unas tres horas pero trabajo es trabajo.

— ¡Estoy un poco ocupada, deje el desayuno fuera de la puerta por favor! — Le pidió al empleado del hotel cuando lo escuchó tocar la puerta.

Aún tenía cosas por hacer.

Justo ahora recordaba el documento que Meiko le envió sobre Miku hace tiempo ya, que resultó ser una bitácora de los días en los que Miku estuvo recluida en su habitación y recibía sus visitas. Era información importante, ¿hasta ahora se le ocurría revisar? Se golpeó la cara con la palma de la mano y suspiró.

—Qué distraída que soy…

Se trataba de un documento largo y extenso, pero recordaba ciertos días importantes donde seguro encontraba algo que la ayudara con su trabajo. Se preparó un café sencillo y buscó estar cómoda sobre la cama, donde se cruzó de piernas, apoyó la espalda en la cabecera y terminó con el computador portátil sobre los muslos. Le llevó menos tiempo del esperado encontrar lo que estaba buscando, pues mientras la mayor parte de los días solamente hablaban del comportamiento de la muchachita, cosa que Lily ya había visto muy bien durante la primera sesión. Lo que buscaba no hablaba de cómo llamaba a Luka con tanto anhelo, ni tampoco de cómo se puso violenta con sus amigos y familiares cuando quisieron ayudarla cosa que estaba muy bien relatada en dicho escrito, sino más bien de su actuar el último día antes de que decidieran trasladarla de su casa hasta el hospital para que recibiera la visita de Lily donde no hubiera nadie que la molestara.

"Curioso" ese día, no encontraba cómo expresarlo con otras palabras.

"**Paciente: Hatsune Miku.**

**13 de Febrero del 2017. Octogésimo primer día.**

**Diagnóstico:** _**Síndrome de Estocolmo**_.

Ya han pasado casi tres meses desde que la señorita Miku Hatsune, hija de mi primo hermano más cercano, se me fue encargada para tratarla, es mucho decir que la terapia que se le fue dada fue completamente inefectiva. La paciente ha empeorado su estado incluso. Cuando arribé esta mañana a la residencia de los Hatsune ella no me dirigió la palabra siquiera; sus padres me contaban que ya no habla, no come y tampoco ha despegado ni un solo minuto la vista de la ventana. Ya no responde a mis preguntas, no me habla del anhelo de volver al lado de Luka Megurine así como ni siquiera reacciona ante la presencia de alguno de nosotros.

Al principio no creí que tuviera que tomar medidas más drásticas, pero la situación lo amerita con urgencia. Mañana será trasladada a la habitación de alta seguridad en el hospital Aiiku diagnosticada con el **Síndrome de Estocolmo**, sus padres tendrán estrictamente prohibido entrar en dicho cuarto y debido a los recientes sucesos donde la señorita Hatsune intentó escapar de su casa varias veces y hubo también una vez que quisieron secuestrarla de nuevo, se será puesta extrema seguridad alrededor del edificio, cortesía de la comisaría de Tokyo. Ya contacté a la psicóloga Lily Masuda para que se encargue de la paciente, quien es una completa experta en el tema y cuyo tratamiento es infalible, me ha informado ya que llegará a Tokio dentro de tres días, por lo que mientras tanto intentaré volver a comunicarme con la paciente.

Hace unas semanas atrás apenas también se me fueron prestados los análisis que le hicieron a Hatsune Miku muy en contra de su voluntad, que de mucha ayuda me sirvieron para alimentar mi teoría y dar con el padecimiento exacto de ésta.

Los puntos que dieron por conclusión el actual diagnostico fueron los siguientes:

_-Joven, habiendo cumplido tan sólo los diecisiete años muy apenas fue expuesta a un evento muy traumático y estresante, donde junto a su hermano fueron tomados y llevados a Hiroshima en contra de su voluntad de manera extremadamente violenta. Se fue alejada de su hermano enseguida, evitando todo contacto entre ellos cuando terminaron presos de una mujer que desde hace tiempo los quería matar._

_-La captora dictaba las reglas desde el principio, específicamente a qué hora podía dormir, cuánto tiempo podía hacerlo, a qué hora podía comer e ir a hacer sus necesidades y le prohibió el contacto con su amiga de la infancia durante las semanas siguientes. Miku entonces ya estaba comenzando a entrar en un estado de desesperación palpable, punto en el que varias veces había intentado escapar sin éxito alguno._

_-El examen clínico que le pedí con mucha insistencia a los padres que me permitieran analizar demostró la presencia de numerosas cicatrices por todo su cuerpo, de igual manera hubo pruebas irrefutables del violento abuso físico y sexual por parte de Megurine Luka hacia la jovencita. La paciente entonces se hizo la idea de que la única forma para sobrevivir era la obediencia._

_-Con los días la captora fue dando a conocer dudosos y muy pequeños (microscópicos diría yo) actos de bondad hacia la paciente, actos que no significaron nada para ella pero que para la paciente sí la hacen lucir menos amenazadora, con los días incluso llegando a pensar en ella como un tipo retorcido de salvadora, causa por el instinto de supervivencia de la paciente._

Después de los cuatro puntos anteriores ya expuestos se puede ver claramente que Hatsune Miku en ese entonces ya estaba comenzando a ser víctima de una ilusión auto impuesta, esta con el fin de reducir el estrés extremo al que se encontraba expuesta por la situación para protegerse tanto física como psicológicamente de ésta. Por esta razón entonces comenzó a creer que la captora de verdad se preocupaba por ella, para tiempo después convencerse de que se había enamorado de ella y que sus sentimientos eran indudablemente correspondidos."

Lily tuvo que releer varias veces tras haber terminado, Meiko estaba siendo muy acertada con el diagnóstico y no podía tener más lógica y sentido del que ya tenía. Por supuesto que desde el principio no hay duda de lo que Miku padece, pero supo más del abuso al que la joven fue expuesta durante los dos años de su encierro, cosa que, o todavía no llegaban a ello, o Miku prefería omitir detalles de eso. Sea lo que sea estaba convencida ya de que Luka no era para nada una buena persona. Sin embargo estaba segura de que aún estaba faltando algo de lo que no se estaban dando cuenta.

Pero…

¿Qué era?

Ni ella misma estaba segura de lo que estaba pensando. Tampoco tenía tiempo para perderse en un montón y montón de hipótesis respecto a la pieza faltante en el rompecabezas. Le hicieron falta solamente diez minutos para estar lista, tan impecable como siempre dispuesta a continuar con otro día de intenso trabajo a pesar de las pocas horas de sueño.

Tenía mucho trabajo por delante.

* * *

—_En otras noticias, nos encontramos con nuestra corresponsal Ring Suzune en la entra del hospital Aiiku. Vamos contigo, Ring. _

—Así es, Yohio, como podrás darte cuenta, la entrada del hospital se ha visto llena de gente cuando los rumores sobre el paradero de Hatsune Miku fueron confirmados. El primer ministro japonés está siendo interrogado y las autoridades, de momento, no han hecho acto de presencia.

—_Ring, por favor, ¿podrías explicarnos lo que está pasando? _

— ¡Claro que sí! Y es que, como todo Japón está enterado, apenas han pasado casi cuatro meses desde que el grupo terrorista, cuyo líder fuera Megurine Luka, fue capturado. Seguimos en vivo el caso en los tribunales, y como todos lo sabemos estos crueles criminales ahora mismo están cumpliendo su condena de cadena perpetua en algunas de las varias cárceles de alta seguridad del país. Desde entonces no hemos sabido nada de la hija de nuestro primer ministro, llegando incluso a especularse que bien podría estar muerta, especulaciones que fueron derrumbadas cuando hoy, veinte de Febrero, se ha confirmado que está internada aquí, en unos de los hospitales con más demanda a nivel nacional. ¿Fue herida de gravedad? Posiblemente hoy nos podamos enterar al respecto.

"_¿Pero qué… mierda?" _

En aquel momento cuando Lily arribó a su lugar de trabajo actual, jamás hubiera imaginado todo esto. Bajó del taxi velozmente luciendo una perfecta mueca de confusión, mezclada con cierta curiosidad pero sobre todo: Horror. Y es que ¿¡cómo se les ocurre semejante barbaridad!? Cuando observó a las docenas de periodistas y a otras docenas más de civiles bloquear la entrada principal no pudo hacer otra cosa que maldecir, maldecir a los miles de entrometidos que habían estado espiando a la familia Hatsune durante meses.

Le pagó al hombre joven que la había traído, quien también formó una gran mueca de sorpresa cuando vio al primer ministro y a su esposa intentar abrirse paso entre las decenas de gente, preocupado, espantado intentando evadir todas sus preguntas a toda costa. Los flash de las numerosas cámaras no le estaban ayudando en lo absoluto, llegando a cegarle un poco más de lo que se hubiera esperado pero también, había varios micrófonos alrededor intentado alcanzarle por parte de los hambrientos periodistas que luchaban entre ellos por ver quién podría obtener las respuestas que buscaban para su respectivo noticiero o revista antes de que los demás. Entonces, Lily, debatiéndose en lo que era correcto hacer se decidió por ayudar a los señores Hatsune a entrar dentro del hospital, seguramente tenían intenciones de saludar a su amada hija o de ninguna otra manera estarían aquí.

Malditos buitres eran los medios de comunicación, como siempre.

Aunque el primer ministro y su esposa no eran los únicos famosos en el lugar.

—Woah, ¿no es ella Masuda-sensei? —Oh… ¿recuerdan quién es una de las más grandes psicólogas actuales en el mundo? — ¿Pero no era que estaba en Rusia?

— ¿Pero de qué estás hablando, Dell?

"Mueran, mierda, joder."

¿Cómo pudo olvidarse de ese detalle? La psicóloga cerró los ojos y volteó la cara de inmediato, intentando de algún modo de que el periodista de la gorra roja apartara su creciente atención de ella. Pero fue inútil. Lily empezó a alejarse de inmediato y ahí fue cuando la periodista que estaba hablándole a la cámara desde hace un rato notara también su presencia. Miró boquiabierta a su camarógrafo, incrédula, pues era cierto que nada se dijo sobre el regreso de Masuda-sensei a Japón, entonces ¿qué hacía aquí? Las especulaciones volvieron, las teorías, las sospechas hasta que su buen instinto de reportera le dio las respuestas que buscaba luego de relacionar las piezas: Lily Masuda estaba aquí para ayudar a los señores Hatsune con su hija.

— ¡Masuda-sensei! ¡Masuda-sensei espere por favor! —Luego de una mirada entre ellos corrieron rápidamente detrás de la mujer de cabellos rubios, que sólo optó por acelerar más el paso y meterse entre la gente cuando los molestos periodistas se echaron detrás de ella para interrogarla también. — ¡Por favor, sensei! ¿Sabe lo que está pasando aquí? ¡Son sólo algunas preguntas!

— ¡Apaga esa cámara! —Cuando se vio alcanzada sin remedio, se dio la vuelta, lanzándoles a ambos una fría mirada que los dejó helados en cuestión de sólo unos segundos.

— ¡Por favor, sólo son unos minutos!

— ¡Que apagues la cámara!

— ¡QUIERO A TODO MUNDO LEJOS DE ESTE HOSPITAL AHORA MISMO!

Y, como los medios de comunicación se estaban preguntando desde hacía un buen rato, las autoridades hicieron aparición fuera del hospital, que, además, su entrada estaba siendo bloqueada por los centenares de personas, impidiendo el paso a personas que trabajaban dentro de él y de otras más que sólo querían visitar a los familiares que tenían dentro.  
Gakupo apareció en la puerta por fin, luciendo su impecable traje marrón lanzó una amenazante mirada a cada una de las personas que estaban en el lugar, fue entonces cuando divisó a los señores Hatsune en medio de todos luchando por escapar y escabullirse dentro del edificio. También tenía la impresión de que esto iba a pasar tarde o temprano, que la noticia se escurriría de boca a boca hasta llegar a los chismosos oídos de los noticieros, revistas y periódicos del país. Sus hombres también aparecieron, éste mandó a varios de ellos a encontrarse con el primer ministro y su esposa, abriéndose a empujones entre la gente para traerlos a la entrada como tanto estaban ansiando.

—Usted también viene con nosotros, Masuda-sensei. —La rubia escuchó a uno de los oficiales llamar a su nombre, un muchacho de cabellos grises con un cigarrillo en la boca. —Pronto se irán los medios, pero mientras eso sucede, usted tiene una cita con la señorita Hatsune ahora mismo.

Ella se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, además de algunas torpes palabras que salieron de su boca. —D-de acuerdo, le sigo.

Después de unos tortuosos minutos para ella por fin se encontraba del otro lado, los periodistas habían dejado de atacarle con preguntas para simplemente limitarse a observar cada uno de sus movimientos, como fieros animales depredadores listos para lanzarse sobre ella en cualquier instante. No sucedió así. Los policías se dedicaron a echar a la gente de la entrada en los siguientes quince minutos, sin uso de violencia, a lo mucho algunos cuantos empujones que sirvieron bien para ahuyentarles. Y sólo podía preguntarse ¿Cómo se habían filtrado tan rápido las cosas? Durante la estancia de Miku en su propia casa nada se había filtrado, nada de su estado físico ni mucho menos de su estado mental, quizá por el simple hecho de que no había manera de que llegara a la calle la noticia.  
Entonces, eso quería decir que Meiko arriesgó muchísimo cuando decidió internar a Miku dentro, ahora estaba mucho más expuesta que antes.

¿Por qué no se le había ocurrido antes a su buena amiga?

Lily observó desde dentro como las cosas iban volviendo a la "normalidad" poco a poco, gracias a la asistencia de su ex compañero de secundaria y su equipo, mientras que los Hatsune sostenían una charla con éste mismo a lo lejos, en la cual la señora, con rostro similar al de Miku y cabellos castaños no paraba de interrogarle sobre el estado de su hija.

—Creo que ya deberías ir subiendo tú también.

—No me asustes así, Gakupo—El más alto alzó una ceja en o que una sonrisa socarrona adornó su rostro, cambiando a un rostro serio a los pocos segundos. — ¿Qué hay del primer ministro, qué hace aquí?

—Quieren ver a su hija también.

¿Qué?

—Sabes que en su estado no puedo permitir eso ¿verdad? —Y vaya que tenía razón, Gakupo lo sabía muy bien. La rubia apretó los dientes, frunciendo perfectamente el ceño al mirar disimuladamente a la pareja. —Sabes su estado, no es seguro.

—Tampoco puedo prohibirles verla, no es mi zona, yo sólo custodio el edificio para hacerlo seguro para ella—Era un punto bueno ¿qué podía hacer ella contra eso? Se dedicó a mirar sus zapatos unos cuantos segundos pensando en lo que debería hacer. —En realidad, es tu trabajo decidir lo que será o no bueno para Hatsune Miku.

Ah…

Bueno, pensándolo bien era completamente lógica su afirmación, después de todo era ella la psicóloga de la pequeña muchacha de ojos verdosos que descansaba en el último piso del lugar, ansiando por alguna oportunidad para escaparse con el amor de su vida.  
Era su trabajo, porque su salud mental se le fue encargada a ella. Pero ¿cómo iba a prohibirles a unos padres el ver a la única hija que les quedaba después de haberla perdido por dos años? Se trataba de profesionalismo, o de ética, y ella, en algún punto podía entender su sentir.

—Cinco minutos, y tú, tú estarás detrás de la puerta para acudir por si las cosas se me salen de control. —Una fría mirada y una dura sentencia le bastaron a Gakupo, a quien le apuntaba amenazadoramente con el dedo índice antes de avanzar con cuidado hasta donde estaba el primer ministro, Minato Hatsune. —Última planta, al fondo.

Una mala idea, pésima, horrorosa idea que acaba de aceptar, si las cosas salían mal la responsabilidad no será de otra persona más que ella.

Pero ¿qué más le quedaba?

Lado feliz, Lily-chan~ Lado feliz, piensa en un mundo cuerdo~

Durante el camino las personas que iban siguiéndola no se atrevieron a decir ni una sola palabra siquiera, estaban tensas, nerviosas sobre todo, esperando que al menos unos pocos días con la aclamada Masuda Lily hubieran servido para "sanar" la loquita cabecita de su hija en el que cierta terrorista de cabellos rosados había tenido muchísimo que ver. La esposa del primer ministro llamada Yukina rápidamente se adelantó a los pasos de su esposo tras unos minutos de meditación, ignorando la gélida mirada que éste le había dedicado para que mejorara su comportamiento lo cual claramente le valió un reverendo y podrido comino.

Esa tarde del veinte de febrero, la psicóloga profesional Lily Masuda ingresó a la habitación de su joven paciente con dos inesperadas y no por decir no muy deseadas visitas. Notó rápidamente cómo el semblante de ambos cambió apenas haberse encontrado con la menor de sus dos hijos, Yukina hizo lucir una enorme sonrisa enseguida de dar un vistazo a la habitación dónde estaba internada, al final de cuentas ya llevaba una semana entera que no sabía nada de su hija más que información que Meiko les proporcionaba después de las pláticas diarias que mantenía con Lily con fin de "monitorear" su progreso con Miku.

Lily entró casi en pánico, mas supo controlarlo y carraspeó para llamar la atención de la joven.

—Miku-chan, tienes visitas.

¿Eh? ¿Más gente?

Hasta ese momento había mantenido su vista en la ventana como acostumbraba, perdida, ajena a todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor para sumirse a ese mundo producto de su imaginación donde estaba Luka.

Apenas se encontró con el sonriente rostro de su madre, su expresión cambió por completo.

— ¿Cómo estás, cariño? —Su madre le preguntó en voz baja, esa mujer que una vez fue como su mejor amiga y confidente.

Y ella la ignoró olímpicamente, no notó siquiera la presencia del hombre cuando recuperó de nuevo su curioso interés por la ventana.

—Sabía que algo así pasaría. —Minato le comentó en un susurro, como temeroso de que su hija le escuchara ahora que notó su humor. —Quizá deberíamos irnos.

—Dele tiempo, sigue alterada. —Lily suspiró y apoyó la espalda en la puerta cruzando los brazos, analizando la curiosa escena que se presentaba enfrente.

Un muy entendible dolor golpeó el pecho de Yukina ante la actitud de Miku, pero no fue suficiente para arrebatarle su sonrisa, por lo que arrastró la silla que Lily usaba en sus sesiones y ocupó un lugar cerca de la cama de la menor.

—Tus amigos me pidieron que te mandara sus saludos también, a todos nos gustaría saber cómo es—eeer ¿Está cómoda aquí? —La última pregunta no fue para nadie en específico, sólo lo dijo dando un rápido vistazo en la habitación al no ver respuesta de la menor que hacía perfecto trabajo a la hora de ignorarla. — ¿Qué no pueden remodelar un poco?

Suspiró, eso mismo pensó ella cuando llegó el primer día. Tal vez con alguna petición del primer ministro luego de ver este lugar le den lo que merece Miku. Por otro lado Lily ya estaba reconsiderando la idea de acercarse para pedirle a la madre de su paciente que saliera ahora que las cosas parecían estar en control, después de todo, esa reacción de su parte era mucho mejor de la que estaba esperando. Rodó los ojos y se dedicó a mirar de reojo al padre; ¿Por qué no había dicho nada en todo lo que llevaba la conversación? Claro estaba contento de ver que su hija seguía con vida, pero nada más, prefería esconderse en un rincón de la habitación.

Yukina soltó una risa al habérsele ocurrido un tema de conversación más o menos agradable.

— ¿Sabes? Tú padre el otro día me pidió que le enseñara a cocinar esa sopa de puerro, esa que tanto te—

—Vete. —Y ahí está, lo que estaba esperando. Lily se tapó las manos con la cara al ver sus miedos volviéndose en verdades.

—Pero… Miku, acabamos de llegar… ¡I-incluso te traje algo para que comas estos días!

—Puerros. —Respondió fría, tan fría como la nieve misma, pero fue la primera vez que se dio vuelta en toda la conversación. —Detesto los puerros.

— ¡Pero si eran tus favoritos!

— ¡Lárgate de aquí!

— ¡Por Dios, desde que esa maldita te secuestró te has—!

— ¡CÁLLATE!

Mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda, mierda ¡LO SABÍA! ¡DEBIÓ HACER CASO A SUS INSTINTOS! Incluso Miku había abandona por completo su posición pacifica para convertirse en aquella faceta amenazante y terrorífica de la que tanto le advertían. Fue un error, todo esto fue un error. Quiso interponerse entre las dos, tomar a Miku entre sus brazos y sacar a los otros dos adultos de la habitación antes de que pasara a mayores.

Pero claro, Minato Hatsune tuvo que cagarla al abrir la boca.

— ¡Miku, por favor, somos tus padres!

Ahí se fue todo a la mierda.

La reacción de Miku le pareció muy veloz esta ocasión, no tardó nada en reaccionar ante el llamado de esa voz gruesa y masculina para reconocer en milésimas de segundo que se trataba de la de su padre. También la misma Lily tembló ante la intensa mirada que recibió el señor Hatsune en respuesta; ¿cómo cabía tanto odio en ese flacucho cuerpo que ella tenía? Lo contempló pocos segundos cuando el hombre se quedó hecho piedra en su lugar, y sólo eso bastó para…

Para hacerla explotar.

— ¡TÚ! ¡MALDITO BASTARDO!

Por la madre de… — ¡Gakupo! ¡Gakupo! —La psicóloga abrió la puerta lo necesario para llamar al oficial que los esperaba paciente en el pasillo, desesperada, por no decir asustada igualmente. — ¡Maldita sea, ven aquí!

Por Dios ¿tan pronto?

— ¡BASTARDO! ¡BASURA DE LO PEOR!

—Miku…—Yukina no pudo hacer otra cosa que susurrar asustada, incrédula, llorando en silencio incluso para enseguida taparse la boca con las manos.

— ¡NO TE LO MERECES!

—Carajo. —Gakupo entró corriendo al cuarto, murmurando maldiciones entre dientes al hacer lucir su perfecto ceño fruncido. —Mierda. Joder.

Miku no pudo encontrar otra arma que el mismo florero que tenía al lado de su cama como adorno, lo tomó con ambas manos y lo elevó sobre su cabeza con todas las intenciones de romperlo en la cabeza de el que algún día ella llamó padre. Gakupo por suerte llegó rápido hasta ella e impidió que un homicidio se perpetrase ahí mismo, arrebatándole el florero de un manotazo que por consecuencia cayó al piso para romperse en miles de pedacitos. Miku terminó aprisionada con el musculoso cuerpo del hombre de cabello morado, donde retorcerse para liberarse era completamente inútil.

— ¡ESE PUESTO NO TE LO MERECES! —Pero sí podía seguir gritando, y Gakupo no podía hacer más que contenerla como camisa de fuerza para evitar que los atacase. — ¡PERO ELLA TE MATARÁ, MINATO, TE VA HACER PAGAR POR TODO! ¡ELLA VENDRÁ A MATARTE!

Luka está en la cárcel pero…

¿Por qué? ¿Por qué se le heló la sangre al oír eso? ¿Por qué sentía como si en el fondo sabe que es la verdad?

La psicóloga de su hija tocó a su hombro al tomar a su esposa del brazo, haciendo que éste girase hasta ella. —Les voy a pedir a ambos que por favor se retiren sin decir nada más. —Sobra decir que la misma Lily los miró molesta a ambos, mas sabía que la culpa era toda de ella. Una enfermera entró rápido en la habitación para inyectarle un sedante a la menor. —Y por favor, no vuelvan a pedirme verla.

—Pero nosotros…—Lily le calló con la mirada enseguida, no quería oír nada más.

—Ustedes lo sabían ¿no? Por favor, retírense.

No podía mentirle porque sí, sabían que la recuperación no era la suficiente.

—Tengo una junta en una hora, Yukina, vámonos ya.

La aludida prefirió no responder nada al respecto, simplemente se limitó a asentir con la cabeza y hacerle una reverencia a la rubia en agradecimiento por dejarlos verla. Y Miku… sólo se limitó a verlos retirarse con furia, cansada, sintiendo como el sedante le arrebataba todas sus fuerzas a cada segundo. Gakupo se alejó lentamente de ella cuando dejó de aplicar fuerza para soltarse, observando ligeramente desconcertado como la menor en la habitación se iba quedando dormida poco a poco. En parte sentía que la responsabilidad por lo sucedido también debía ser en parte de él, pues en primer lugar fue el que se encargó de persuadir a Lily indirectamente para dejar pasar a esos adultos con su hija a pesar del estado mental de la última.

—Por favor, sea más responsable la próxima vez. —Encima una enfermera venía a regañarla a ella, lo que le faltaba.

—Sí, sí, pido una gran disculpa por el escándalo. Gracias por todo. —La enfermera levantó una ceja, para enseguida sonreírle en respuesta al acomodar los medicamentos de Miku como estaban. —Les haré saber cuándo despierte.

De esa forma Lily se quedó sola en la habitación, sin embargo, estaba más tranquila ahora que Miku estaba descansando de la tremenda pelea de hoy. Pero no por eso menos furiosa consigo misma, fue tan estúpida al pensar que nada malo podría salir de esto.

No podía terminar de digerirlo, tampoco entendía nada de lo que Miku estaba gritando. Tenía tanto para analizar ahora que…

Gakupo posó las manos en sus hombros, reflejando el más puro arrepentimiento en sus pupilas.

—Quiero que sepas lo mucho que lo siento, fue mi culpa que accedieras a esto. —La aludida suspiró y se alejó de él un poco, dándole un ligerísimo empujón con las manos en su pecho. —No sabía que esto podría suceder.

—No, no, Gakupo, está bien, yo me dejé persuadir y conmover por los preocupados padres que sólo deseaban ver a su hija. —Soltó una sarcástica risa al rodar los ojos con ironía, dándole la espalda a su viejo compañero de secundaria. —Me quedaré aquí hasta que ella despierte, por ahora, déjame descansar a mí de esto por favor.

— ¿No te gustaría hablar de ello?

—Realmente ahora mismo no tengo ganas de hablar con nadie, sólo quiero… comprender lo que pasó ¿lo entiendes? Sé que hay algo que no he pescado todavía de todo esto.

El de cabellos morados bajó la vista al piso en lo que metía las manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón y apretó los labios al asentir en forma positiva con la cabeza varias veces.

—Sí… yo… suerte con eso.

Tras una invitación a tomar café algún día de estos Gakupo también se retiró de la habitación, esta vez dejando a Lily con la paz que ella y Miku necesitaban ahora mismo. Por fin.  
Sus ojos color zafiro se pasaron por la habitación un rato, luciendo esa perfecta cara de confusión Masuda en todo su esplendor. Cerró los ojos, respirando e inhalando lentamente oxígeno para alcanzar la completa calma que quería para analizar cada palabra que Miku dijo hoy a los gritos, cada gesto, cada reacción de ella así como al mismo tiempo la de sus progenitores. Todo era tan… extraño, sin sentido, sin lógica.

Suspiró y sin más se sentó en la cama donde su paciente descansaba, observando con remordimiento el ahora pacifico rostro de la Hatsune en su merecido descanso. Realmente no quería hacerla pasar por algo como esto, pero la verdad era que no se había podido imaginar siquiera el caos que la sola presencia de ese par de adultos provocaría en ella. Pasó tan rápido. Además ahora mismo le daba miedo; miedo a que haya perdido toda la confianza que se había ganado hasta ahora, que ya no le contara más al respecto.

Pasó con ternura una mano por su rostro, retirando un flequillo intruso de su cara.

Y, cuando dijo que la ayudaría a salir, hablaba muy en serio.

* * *

SeeWoo arribó a la escena del crimen tan rápido como pudo luego de recibir la llamada de su compañero, tan rápido que apenas bajó del auto seguía poniéndose la camisa elegante que era su uniforme habitual. La escena del crimen: Un departamento, todo impecable como si no hubiera pasado nada y el cadáver de un hombre en la bañera. Ahora mismo en el área se encontraban varios agentes forenses registrando a fondo cada lugarcito de la vivienda.

Kaito apenas le vio llegar rodó los ojos y empezó a picar varias veces su reloj de muñeca con el dedo, a lo que el coreano le dio un empujón con una mano al chitarle con la boca. —Estaba cenando con mi esposa y mi hija, más te vale que esto sea importante.

—Era un Yakuza. —Kaito señaló el cadáver capturando todo el interés de su compañero al instante. —Y esto: —Le mostró una chaqueta costosa, de cuero, de una marca inconfundible. —Era la chaqueta que Mikuo llevaba puesta el día de su secuestro.

Conexiones… ¿tan pronto? Era completamente imposible. —Podría ser de cualquiera, Shion, incluso de él. —Ahora era é quien señalaba al hombre muerto, incrédulo, incluso molesto, pero su compañero le refutó ante todo pronóstico.

—Por favor, conozco al hermano de mi prometida ¿Te crees que cualquier hombre "normal" en Japón compraría esta marca? Ponte a pensarlo.

—Pero entonces me estás diciendo que él tuvo que ver con ¡esto! —Elevó las manos al techo y sin querer llamó la atención de los demás agentes en la zona, que lo ignoraron a los pocos segundos. —Sin más que debería recordarte que tendríamos que investigar a los Yakuza para saber qué pudo haber pasado aquí, ¿estás loco? Perdóname, pero yo con ellos no me meto.

Okay, Okay, posiblemente su amigo estaba en lo corrector respecto a su lógico razonamiento: Mikuo sigue desaparecido, encima, ahora, misteriosamente aparece un muerto que llevaba puesta justo esa chaqueta a la hora de su muerte. La mirada del rubio no le estaba ayudando nada para concentrarse y pensar las cosas, por lo que se limitó a suspirar y pasarse la mano por sus cabellos azules, alborotando desesperado cada uno de ellos. Es que era cierto, ¡era imposible! Una conexión sin lógica ni pruebas que le respaldaran para asegurar la veracidad del hecho, eran no más que simples suposiciones.  
Posiblemente la desesperación por encontrar a su cuñado lo habían llegado a poner paranoico incluso, haciéndolo ver conexiones injustificadas por todo lado.

Pero tampoco quería descartarla por completo.

Se mordió el dedo pulgar y frotó su barbilla con los otros dedos de su mano izquierda, pensando en algo, cualquier idea que se le pudiera venir a la cabeza.

Y lo consiguió.

—Busca algo aquí, mañana iremos a solicitar la autorización para interrogar a SeeU Daa-hee. —Le pasó la chaqueta a un forense cercano, dejando a un SeeWoo muy confundido al verlo alejarse de él.

— ¿Qué?

* * *

—Los odio. Los odio, sobre todo a él.

Pasaron alrededor de dos horas para que Miku Hatsune despertara por completo de su sueño, más una media hora más para que estuviera completamente recuperada y lista para la siguiente sesión que por el tiempo perdido con los padres de ella tendría que ser rápida. La charla empezó con tranquilidad, a pesar de que la joven aun presentaba una furia muy reducida al pensar que sus padres podrían seguir en la habitación con ellas. Por supuesto, no se calmó hasta que corroboró que no era así, dejando al final que Lily le tranquilizara con sus suaves palabras. Desde hacía un rato que pudieron comenzar con una conversación más enfocada a la terapia, a la cual gracias pudo ser capaz de llenar otras cuantas hojas de su libreta para observaciones.

"_Veinte de Febrero del 2017. Paciente: Hatsune Miku.  
Me habló sobre aquellos que alguna vez fueron sus seres queridos, no puedo decir más que el odio que ahora presenta a estos no tiene comparación con nada que allá visto en el pasado. Hasta el momento la única posible explicación que me pasa por la cabeza es el simple hecho de haberla separado de su captora, y nada más por el momento." _

—Lily…—Le llamó a su nombre con preocupación, aquél tono que despertaba su lado de madre preocupada rápidamente. Y sí, la confianza había aumentado mucho estos días al punto que por fin podían llamarse por sus nombres.

Elevó la vista de su libreta y en efecto, se encontró con el angustiado rostro de la joven. — ¿Todavía crees que me vayan a dejar salir?

—Sí, yo lo creo firmemente. —En el fondo había temblado al decir aquello, pero no podía decirle lo contrario, no ahora.

Y no, en realidad no sabía no lo que estaba diciendo, no se encontraba pensando con claridad para venir a afirmar que le estaba diciendo la verdad, quizá simplemente debería plantarse frente a decirle que, que no es nada seguro que la dejen salir al menos que se demuestre que está enferma y que se haya curado de ello. Pero no iba decirle eso a ella, y tenía dos buenas razones o al menos buenas razones para no hacerlo: En primera, llevaba días pensando hasta el punto de estar casi al sesenta por ciento segura de que Miku no padecía de Estocolmo admitiendo así que la joven en verdad ama a Megurine Luka, cosa que los padres y ni siquiera los amigos más cercanos de esta iban a recibir con buenos ojos. Ellos creían que Miku estaba enferma, punto.

Y la segunda… sinceramente no era capaz de destruir esa ilusión que mantenía desde el día que le prometió que iba a ayudarla a salir de aquí. No podía, simplemente no podía hacerlo.

No tenía otra opción, tenía que sacarla sí o sí de este lugar.

—Tenemos pocas horas, empecemos con la sesión de hoy ¿de acuerdo? —Le dedicó una maternal sonrisa sin querer, recibiendo la atención requerida de su paciente.

—Okay. —Le dijo con un lindo tono infantil, acomodándose mejor en su cama para estar más cómoda. — ¿En qué me quedé ayer?

—Me hablabas sobre Gumi.

— ¡Ah, claro! —Se dio un golpecito en la frente como regaño a sí misma, sacando una sonrisa enternecida de la mayor.

—Para refrescarte otro poco la memoria… ¿qué pasó con ella? Te entregó a los terroristas, pero simplemente… ¿se quedó a hacerte compañía?

—Bueno… sí, no podía hacer nada para que yo le perdonara por haberme traicionado a mí y a mi hermano como lo había hecho.

* * *

_Pero… me mantuvo con vida y cuerda… lo mejor que pudo._

Esa visita de Gumi fue la primera de otras tantas en sus días de encierro.

Al menos habían tenido la decencia de proporcionarle un colchón gastado y viejo para que pudiera dormir, pero lejos de eso el lugar seguía siendo la misma mierda de todos los días; paredes de colores monocromáticos, olor a gasolina… Ya no tenía las cadenas con las que se le fue amarrada al tubo el día que llegó, ahora eran un par de esposas las que se encargaban de mantenerla quieta y "bien portada". De vez en cuando creía oír la voz de su hermano por alguna parte, pidiendo ayuda con su desgastada y desgarrada voz, cosa de que ella ya se había simplemente cansado de seguir haciendo una y otra y otra vez. ¿Por qué?

Porque sabía que nadie iba a encontrarlos.

Eran pensamientos muy pesimistas para alguien como ella, pero ya casi después de dos semanas recibiendo maltratos y torturas casi a diario la perspectiva que uno tiene sobre la vida se va distorsionando con el pasar de los días. A veces… simplemente… quería morir, pero ni eso la dejaban hacer, Luka tenía monitoreado cada uno de sus movimientos las veinticuatro horas del día. Cuando quería ir al baño Kiyoteru era el encargado de la bacinica, tenía suerte que al menos él tuviera la bondad de no dejar que hiciera sus necesidades sobre ella, simplemente la dejaba cerca y se daba vuelta hasta que terminase de hacer lo suyo.  
Con la comida era otro tema más difícil todavía, Luka no era un alma benevolente y al ser ella la encargada de esto… era muy capaz de dejarla todo lo que ella quisiera sin comer. Pero cuando tenía ganas de alimentarla mandaba precisamente a SeeU a dejarle la comida, quien no era mucho mejor que la primera, porque sí le daban ganas era ella la que se comía lo que Luka le había mandado, encima justo frente a sus narices.

Era lo de menos incluso. Yuma y SeeU eran de lo peor. Y Luka… a Luka no la había vuelto a ver pero era la bastarda más grande de todos.

Y la odiaba, con cada fibra de su corrompido ser.

Escuchó cómo la puerta se habría, mas sinceramente no le dio ninguna importancia, seguramente era alguno de esos tipejos que venían a divertirse con su sufrimiento. ¿Habrán traído las ratas otra vez? ¿O quizá los puerros con agujas? A estas alturas ya no le interesaba nada de eso.

— ¿M-Miku-chan?

Se trataba de Gumi.

Ah, tenía el descaro de aparecerse todavía después de lo que había hecho. Por un solo segundo su cuerpo tembló al experimentar un punto inalcanzable de ira, quería levantarse, quería matarla, vengarse de ella por haberle arruinado así la vida a toda su familia. Quería destrozarla. Sin embargo conforme escuchaba los pasos de aquella que fue su mejor amiga alguna vez aproximarse a ella… la ira se desvaneció, para volverse en una profunda e insoportable tristeza. A pesar de todo no podía ser capaz de odiarla, pero tampoco lo era de volver a verle la cara.

Por el lado de Gumi era lo mismo a eso último, y jamás se iba a perdonar por el mal del que ella era culpable.

—Hey… vine a traerte algo de comer. —La más alta se apoyó sobre sus rodillas para estar a la altura de su amiga, mientras dejaba un plato con una simple pieza de pan, una manzana y un vaso con agua al lado. —Hoy no enviarán a nadie a alimentarte, no lo creí justo…

— ¿Y tú crees que todo esto es justo? —Un bufido lleno de puro sarcasmo e ironía escapó de sus labios, ni siquiera la miró, prefirió quedarse tirada en el colchón mirando a la pared con la esperanza de que la dejara tranquila. — ¿Para ti qué es justo? Encima apareces hasta ahora con esa excusa. ¿Qué-más-quieres-de-mí?

Eso fue demasiado duró para ella…

Pero merecido, muy merecido.

Tuvo que apretar los labios para aguantarse las lágrimas que amenazaban por escapar de sus ojos, ella no quería que esto pasara, no quería que los Hatsune terminaran de esa manera. Ahora su amiga había sido reducida de una hermosa joven con esperanza de un mundo mejor a un triste trapo sucio de sangre y mugre, sin otro sueño ni esperanza más que la de morir de hambre o sed que a manos de los monstruos que la mantenían cautiva. Era su culpa, su culpa, su culpa y nada más que su mera culpa. Por haber conocido a SeeU, hablar con Luka, por no darse cuenta del oscuro y horripilante plan de la peli-rosa antes de que todo esto terminara en un punto sin retorno.

—Lárgate de aquí, por favor. —Lo finalizó Miku sin más, abrazó su cuerpo con sus mismo brazos y escondió la cara de ella lo mejor que pudo, deseando simplemente que la dejara tranquila.

—Miku, realmente yo…

—Vete.

Okay, se lo merecía.

Sus pupilas esmeraldas se pasaron por la habitación unos segundos con tal de buscar distracción del dolor fuerte en su pecho, más por el ver el estado de la peli-aqua que cualquier cosa. Al darse cuenta de que ya no era Miku, nunca jamás. Pero no podía dejar las cosas así, quería hacer algo, decir algo, justificarse y disculparse con todo aunque sonara demasiado hipócrita de su parte, aunque sabía que no merecía el perdón de nadie; de ninguno de los Hatsune. Pero tampoco… tampoco podía irse sin contarle a la joven de cabellos agua marina la verdad que debía de saber, sin pedirle disculpas y hacerle saber que su alma ardería por eternidades en el infierno pero aquello jamás sería suficiente para pagar por lo que le hizo.

Gumi pasó las palmas por sus ojos para limpiar los rastros húmedos de estos.

—Lo siento tanto…—Y se atrevió a decirlo, era poco decir las ganas de matarla que Miku experimentó en ese mísero instante y que sólo la esposa en su mano derecha le impidió hacerlo. —Yo no quise que esto pasara, pero ella…

— ¿Qué, ella QUÉ? —Interrumpió su oración ante todo pronóstico, moviendo frenéticamente la mano prisionera para liberarla y darle a esa hipócrita peli-verde lo que merecía mientras apretaba los dientes. — ¿ELLA QUÉ?

— ¡Ella me tiene amenazada, Miku! —Y por fin Gumi tuvo el valor de confesar lo que estaba pasando. Miku esta vez no puedo evitar poner atención a lo que estaba diciendo, mirando a la peli-verde complemente en silencio, consternada. — ¿Crees que hice esto porque sí? Miku, yo jamás, JAMÁS, te haría algo como esto. Yo confié en ella cuando dijo que quería ser mi amiga, nunca pude darme cuenta que sólo me estaba utilizando para obtener información sobre ti. Miku, de verdad, lamento tanto todo esto.

Lo peor es que ya no podía callarse siquiera, ya esperaba la paliza de Luka pero Miku tampoco podía decir nada para detenerla, porque al final de todo ella también tenía esa necesidad por saber por qué. Por qué su mejor la traicionó así. Gumi volvió a limpiar sus húmedos ojos con las palmas de sus manos, ahora sentándose en el suelo para esconder la cara entre sus piernas al suspirar frustrada. No era fácil, pero tarde o temprano tenía que enterase de lo que estaba pasando. Y ella no iba a dejar que su amiga saliera de aquí sin saber las razones y su historia.

Elevó la vista sólo un par de segundos; Miku le miraba expectante, confundida, pero en el fondo…

—Si yo no hago esto… mucha gente inocente sufrirá por mi culpa ¿entiendes?

No realmente, no del todo.

—Encima sé demasiado y no quieren arriesgar las cosas conmigo afuera. También quieren matar a mi familia, a nuestros amigos.

¿Por qué? Simplemente… ¿por qué?

—Pero voy a ayudarte a salir, esto no terminará así sólo…

Era más y más confuso.

— ¡MIERDA! — ¿¡De dónde carajos había salido esa bala!? ¡Casi le da en un pie! Miku retrocedió asustada y Gumi no hizo otra cosa que ponerse de pie bastante alterada, dirigiendo una mirada a la responsable. — ¡MALDITA SEA, NO TENÍAS QUE HACER ALGO ASÍ!

Luka apareció de la nada, rápidamente atrapando los cabellos verdes entre sus dedos con una velocidad impresionante. No supo cuándo fue que terminó en el piso de nuevo, ni tampoco cuánto tiempo llevaba escuchando su conversación. Pero estaba ahí, luciendo a todo lo que da esa aura amenazante característica suya, superior a todo ser en todo el perímetro.

Peligrosa.

Letal.

Gumi apenas tuvo el valor para sostenerle la mirada con ira, mas no sabía cómo levantarse y enfrentarse a la perra que era Luka.

— ¡LÁRGATE DE AQUÍ, VETE! ¡NO TE ATREVAS A TOCARLA MALDITA! —Miku se revolvió frenética en su lugar, envuelta en ira aplicando toda su fuerza pensando que así iba a romper las esposas de las que era presa. Desesperada, quería matarla. — ¡BASURA! ¡ERES UNA MIERDA DE LO PEOR! ¡ERES…!

Pasó rápido. Luka se giró velozmente para estamparle la bota en la cara para callarla de una vez. El dolor le resultó meramente insoportable y antes de darse cuenta volvía a quedarse indefensa otra vez, tapó su nariz rota con las manos. La escena era increíble: Gumi hecha un manojo de ira en el piso, Luka riendo con malicia y la pobre de Miku hecha un pobre ovillo en el piso, gimiendo y llorando de dolor. Lo peor de todo es que esa bellísima mujer de cabellos rosas se estaba divirtiendo con todo, ¿por qué aparecía justo ahora? ¿Qué quería esta vez? ¿Qué fue tan importante como para haber invocado?

Gumi la atrapó por una pierna enseguida, y la "atacada" le pateó el vientre para deshacerse rápido de ella.

—Tú sabes que tienes prohibido meterte acá, deja de llorar como una marica.

—No tienes ni idea de cuánto te odio. —Se sentía humillada, sin decir que eso era poco incluso con todos los sentimientos contradictorios. La aludida se levantó del piso para darle un empujón nada más. —Púdrete en el infierno.

Luka levantó una ceja.

Gumi se ganó una bala en el pie.

Y la sanidad de Miku iba deteriorándose hora tras hora.

* * *

"_Veinte de Febrero del 2017. Paciente: Hatsune Miku.  
La traición de su mejor amiga, el cero contacto con su hermano y las torturas diarias seguramente la llevaron al estado que se encuentra ahora, es la única respuesta lógica pues no tengo más información de momento. Al menos sé lo qué pasó con los puerros que su madre mencionó, y la razón de su amiga en sí para llevarla a traicionarla. _

_Pero me faltan cosas. _

_Y por primera vez… estoy dudando."_

* * *

¡Hora de reviews! Los amo, los amo a todo Pero seré rápida por hoy (?)

UsuiTakumiSenpai: Espero que no te haya decepcionado este capítulo si es que lo llegas a leer, con ese de que me tardé casi exactamente un año en actualizar xD En fin, que espero mucho te haya gustado este capítulo, le puse esfuerzo! Muchas gracias por leerme y seguir la trama, muchas muchas gracias 3 Pronto, poco a poco, todas tus dudas se irán resolviendo u v u

JM Scarlet: ¡Jajajaja! Pero si ese es el trabajo de los fanfickers, querid lo peor o mejor para ti, es que sí van a ser varios hilos y bastante plop en ese fic en especial XD Te pido disculpas a ti también por haber tardado tanto, y espero que si llegas a leer esto sepas que te agradezco mucho por seguir leyéndola a pesar del tiempo que ha pasado. Yo tengo buenos psiquiatras para ti, no pudieron conmigo (?) pero quizá te ayuden un poquit Muchas gracias, de verdad 3

Trynni Lee; ¡Ja! Después de un año creo que tendrás que leerte todo de vuelta para entender a este capítulo, pero no te culpo, que es mi culpa :c Y tienes un español muy bueno, no es pésimo! Gracias de todo corazón por leerme 3

Selt Cunnighan: Aquí está, la chica que me hizo trabajar como negra uwú Y te inscribió a ti porque sabe lo que vales como escritora además! Y ya casi cumplo la mayoría, déjeme xD Y sí, podríamos clasificar a Miku como una completa yandere luego de que leas este capítulo, pero era mi idea hacerla así desde el principio. Ah, creo que el Naylu que mencionas lo leí, me gustó mucho! Usted siga, siga, que te prometo no decepcionarte con esto XD Te agradezco haberme esperado tanto tiempo además, te hamo y espero que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado en nada! No me mates por maltratar a Gumi (?)

Shinobukun: Ah, usted tambié Pido disculpas primero, sé que la espera por esto fue demasiado xD Y resolviendo a tu duda también, al menos aquí la cadena perpetua para Gumi fue obra de Minato Hatsune luego de mover hilos, pero como no es un dato que digamos importante no tiene nada de malo que te lo aclare nwn)/ Por ahora en sí no voy a decirte si estás en lo correcto o no, eso se lo va a decir cada capítulo que suba, Shinobu-sa En fin, que si estás leyendo esto te agradezco infinitamente por leer, así como espero que este capítulo te haya gustado también! Fue una odisea encontrar inspiración para terminarlo XD Pero sí, en algo debes de estar correcto pero no te diré en qué 3

JillValentineForever: Jill me sigue leyendoooooo ¿verdad? ;w; Muchas gracias por leer, espero de todo corazón que este capítulo no te haya decepcionado y te haya gustado!

Mashiro09: Bueno… pero el casi es que me tardé un año (?) Espero sigas ahí XD Una disculpa y un abrazo enorme! Gracias por leer y espero te haya gustado!

Alondra Scarlett: Muchas gracias, espero este capítulo te haya gustado también! nwn/

Ako: Me siento triste porque confiaste en mí… y yo tardé un año D: Muchas gracias de verdad, en serio, espero este cap te guste también!

Akuma White: Hija mía que no conocía hasta que Alchemya me lo dijo (?) Ya vi que también eres propensa a sufrir Estocolmo por Luka #TambiénMeHagoYanderePorLuka  
Jajajaja, la verdad me duele mucho hacer sufrir así a Gumi, a Miku… ¡Pero es la trama! D: Y Aún falta para que veamos a Luka sin que esté en los recuerdos, pero sé la amarás XD Gracias por seguir leyéndome, de verdad!

.1: Sip, la firma es Fersi Neko-chan pero hace mucho no la abro XD ¡Muchas gracias!

LupitaAzucena: Espero volver por completo en realidad, aun no me retiro (?) Muchas gracias a ti también!

Haku: Realmente sólo me considero una escritora amateur, pero de verdad, muchas gracias! Espero este cap te haya gustado si lo llegas a leer nwn)/

Kam: Esperaste un año, jajaja ;w; Muchas gracias, espero este capítulo te haya gustado 3

¿Eran todos? Sí, eran todos XD

Vuelvo a pedirles una disculpa, pero creo que por fin estoy de vuelta. Este capítulo fue continuado exactamente a las once de la noche, dormí hasta las tres y lo continué casi despertando para traérselos hoy. Sinceramente fue un golpe de inspiración que pocas veces he sentido en tanto tiempo.

Tardé una año, pero espero que les haya gustado a los que me seguían, siguen haciendo, y seguirán! Intentaré actualizar más seguido pero no puedo prometer nada porque ya me conocen XD

¡De verdad, gracias por leer!

Nos vemos en el próximo capítulo 3

**Próximo capítulo: Ecos desesperados.**

Los amo, a todos 3


End file.
